Loco's Pain
by ninaxwings
Summary: Set before season one, when Ebony and Zoot ruled the Locos with Zoot's family by his side. Then Ebony becomes pregnant and they concoct a plan to flee the city. Who will survive?
1. Just a Dream

_Martin was having the dream again. He was back in his childhood home before the virus hit. His alcoholic father dragged him out of his bed in a drunken rage. His twin sister Cassandra had also been woken by the ruckus and she was trying to pull their father off of Martin. He struck her across the face and she began screaming for their eldest brother, Bray. Her cries woke the sleeping siblings. The younger set of twins, Callie and Libby came into the room first. They were only ten years old at the time. Bray came next and he got in between Martin and their father. A blow to the head knocked out Bray and the fight raged on. _

_ "Get Callie and Libby out of here!" Martin said to Cassandra. The two little girls were huddled together against the far wall, crying softly. Before either of them could do anything Martin was flung into a sliding glass door. The glass shattered and he landed on the porch with a thud. _

_ "You're next, witch!" yelled their father. He had always harbored a special kind of hate for Cassandra. He grabbed Cassandra and threw her against the remaining glass panel. It cracked and Cassandra landed in the glass right next to her twin. This was the night they saw the light and it changed their eyes. Martin and Cassandra would forever wear the scars of this night on their faces. _

When Zoot opened his eyes he realized it was just a dream. He was in bed with Ebony back in their home, the Horton-Bailey. Since Ebony became his lover they had taken up residence in the presidential suite. He was still the leader of the Locos, his siblings were all present and accounted for as of last night. There was no need to panic it was only a dream. Zoot thrashing around in his sleep woke ebony up; now that he was awake she curled around him.

"Did you have the dream again?" asked Ebony. This was a regular occurrence, the night terrors were all a part of being Zoot's woman. Zoot sighed and reached out to take her hand. He frowned when he noticed fresh scratches on her arm.

"Did I do this to you?" asked Zoot. Ebony pulled her arm away and trailed her hand down his chest.

"You were dreaming, babe, it's not like you hit me." Said Ebony. Zoot laughed then he leaned over and kissed her.

"If you don't hurry up and come to breakfast I'll have to spank you." Said Zoot. After a few more minutes of kissing and pillow talk he got out of bed and started getting ready for the day. He put on his coat and hat and touched up the tribal design painted on his face. He left Ebony to get ready and started down the hall to the lobby. He nodded good morning to Spike, the guard posted in the hall outside his room. His siblings all had rooms in the same hall as Ebony and Zoot. He knocked on the door of his twin sister's room. After a moment Kisenian came out looking alert and ready for the day. After the virus all of them changed their names, except for Bray. Callie and Libby became Californium and Lithium. Martin and Cassandra became Zoot and Kisenian. For whatever reason, Bray just stayed Bray. Kisenian had blonde dreads just like her twin and ghostly blue eyes. She painted her face with the same design and wore a vest similar to Zoot's jacket. She had goggles around her neck this morning and she was carrying her hat.

"Good morning, Kisenian." Said Zoot.

"Morning, brother," said Kisenian "I'm surprised you're up this early, does Ebony let you sleep?"

She playfully punched her twin's arm and they walked to breakfast together. All of their meals were held in the conference room off the lobby. The rest of Zoot's family was already seated at the table when he arrived. Californium and Lithium were sitting together near the end of the table. At first glance the twins were nearly identical. The only difference was Californium had black hair and her twin was a blonde. Both of them had delicate, doll-like facial features. Cali was always a little off though she seemed to be cold and unfeeling. After the virus hit she stopped crying one day and never shed another tear. Zoot kissed both of them on the forehead and went to take his seat at the head of the table. Kisenian took the opposite end by the younger twins. Bray always sat on Zoot's right. He acted as an advisor and counselor to his younger brother. Bray ran their headquarters and kept the ranks in line so Zoot could play the part of warlord. The Loco's resident healer sat next to Bray, his name was Sullivan AKA Sully. He was tall, blonde, and gawky with an overall sweet demeanor. Bray greeted his younger brother as Zoot took his place next to him.

"Where's the queen?" asked Sully. He was referring to Ebony.

"Fashion dilemma." Answered Zoot. He conversed with Bray about their food supply and how much gas they had left. Bray spread out a map on the table and circled abandoned gas stations for Zoot to check during today's rounds. Then, breakfast was interrupted by Ebony's entrance. She was wearing black leather pants with a short red corset. A bandit's mask was painted across her eyes and she swung her hips as she walked toward Zoot. He held his arms open and she crawled into his lap where she always sat. A chorus of catcalls came from the Locos gathered at the table. Zoot laughed and tightened his arms around his love. After Ebony ate Zoot signaled for Kisenian to start the day. She nodded at him and climbed up on the table. She crossed her arms over her head and began the chant.

"Power and chaos!" yelled Kisenian. Arms came up and echoed the cry back at her. Once everyone was yelling and on his or her feet she jumped down from the table and lead them out the back doors into the service area. Most of them roller-bladed but Zoot's siblings had police motorcycles. Bray was the only one that didn't ride with them he stayed at the base with Sully. Cali and Lithium mounted their motorcycles and took off to scout ahead with the rest of the Locos following on rollerblades. Kisenian sat on her bike and waited for Zoot to get in the patrol car. He came outside with his arm around Ebony; they were very much the royal couple. The driver opened the door and Ebony climbed in with Zoot behind her. Kisenian revved her bike and the two vehicles took off at full speed ahead. They caught up to the rest of the tribe and the car came out in front with the cycles flanking it. The crash happened so fast no one saw it coming. The Demon Dogs had set up an ambush because there was a traitor in the Loco's midst. They knew the Locos would be coming this way. They set up a tire spike in the road and hid. Zoot saw Cali and Lithium crash their bikes just before the tire spike snagged the patrol car. He held onto Ebony and prayed she wouldn't go flying through the sunroof. He heard one more crash that had to be Kisenian's bike, and then he blacked out.

**Author's note: this is an old story that I lost but I remember it really well so I'm attempting to rewrite it. PLEASE review if you want more. The more I write the more I remember. This was originally a series so I guess we'll see how deep this goes. **


	2. No Rest for the Wicked

Zoot regained consciousness on the pavement. Both he and Ebony had gone flying through the sunroof and skidded on the cement. Zoot could feet road rash burning all over his body. He crawled through the shrapnel and broken glass to Ebony's limp form. He gathered her in his arms and got to his feet. She'd been injured badly but she was breathing. The Locos that hadn't crashed were fighting off the Demon Dog's ambush. Kisenian hadn't crashed too badly and she had already sent someone back to the base for help. She could see her twin had survived the crash so now she searched the bodies for her younger sisters. The battle raged on until the rest of the Locos arrived with Bray and Sully. Once the Demon Dogs saw them coming they grabbed some hostages and fled the field. Bray and Sully ran to their leader for direction. Zoot gave the unconscious Ebony to Sully and ordered him to get her back to the base so she could be treated. He took a small company of Locos for protection and took as many of the injured back with him as possible. Bray stayed and helped with the burial of their fallen tribe members. Kisenian found Lithium on the ground by the wreckage of her bike but no Californium. She called for help and Zoot ran over to them.

"Where is Cali?" said Kisenian, starting to panic. Bray checked all of the remaining bodies but their little sister was nowhere to be found. Zoot got Lithium off the ground and started carrying her home.

"Maybe she ran after the crash," said Kisenian "She's probably already back at base."

"You were the first one up," said Zoot "You were both on bikes, you would have seen her leave." Lithium began groaning in her brother's arms and he tilted his head so he could understand what she was saying.

"What is it, Lith?" said Kisenian. Lithium's head tilted back and she blacked out again.

"They took her," said Zoot, his voice shaking in fury "The Demon Dogs took our Cali."

The remaining members of Zoot's clan were silent for the rest of the walk to the Horton-Bailey. They all knew what Demon Dogs did to prisoners.

Sully wouldn't let Zoot in the room to see Ebony when he first got back. He made Zoot sit down in the conference room where he was treating the injured so he could look at his wounds. He'd already examined Lithium and she was going to be fine. Kisenian was watching over her while she slept in her room. Zoot flinched while Sully pulled broken shards of glass out of his face. He'd taken the worst of the impact from the crash. Bray sat with his brother and helped Sully pick out the glass.

"Now look, man there's something I need to tell you about Ebony but you have to promise you won't freak." Said Sully. Zoot pounded his fist on the table.

"Just tell him, Sullivan." Said Bray. Sully looked down for a moment then back at Zoot.

"Ebony, she was…she was pregnant." Said Sully. Zoot felt an icy cold hand close around his heart.

"Was?" said Zoot. Sully shook his head; he was deeply pained for his friend.

"The crash…it was so early, too," said Sully "I'm sorry, man she lost the baby."

Zoot was silent for the rest of the time Sully worked on him. When he was done Zoot left the conference room and walked down the hall to the presidential suite. He checked on his sisters first then he went to his room. Spike was posted in the hallway as usual. When Zoot entered the room Ebony was in the bed sleeping peacefully. There were bruises and scrapes all over her and Zoot cursed himself for not forcing her to wear a helmet. He took off his jacket and hat and used a bucket of water to clean himself up. He got in bed next to Ebony and watched her sleep. He would have traded everything to get back the baby the lost. He brushed long, golden braids out of her face and thought of when she'd first come to him. She went to his school before the virus and even had a fling with Bray. After the virus she came looking for Bray and found Zoot instead. He told her she'd never have him and it only made her more determined. He made her a Loco and put her through all sorts of tests to prove she was worthy of Zoot. He wanted her from the moment he saw her in school but he was Zoot now and he had to do things Zoot's way. The madness finally ended when she crawled into his bed one night and never left. Now, lying in the same bed he wondered how they could have lost so much. He'd lost his sister Californium and a child if he wasn't careful he'd lose Ebony too. Her eyes cracked open and focused on him.

"Zoot." She said weakly.

"Shhh, my love," he leaned over and kissed her forehead "I was so afraid for you."

"But Martin, I was, we were," she began to cry "We were going to have a baby." He pulled her into his arms and held her against his chest while she cried. She only called him Martin when they were alone or if she was angry with him.

"When you're healed we will try again," said Zoot "I promise Ebony, I will give you a child."

He held her until she'd exhausted herself crying. He waited until her breathing evened out and she fell back into sleep. Then he got back up and got dressed. Instead of wearing his jacket he wore all black and grabbed his hat on the way out the door. Kisenian was already in the hall waiting for him dressed similarly. They only dressed like this for night raids. He hadn't even told her, she just knew. They stopped by Lithium's room and found Bray waiting for them. He knew Zoot and Kisenian would go looking for Cali tonight. The Demon Dogs prisoners never survived for more than a few days. A surgical strike would be much more effective than marching the ranks over to their base. Zoot and Kisenian had done this before, dressed in black and gone out to kill. Kisenian sat on the bed and hugged Lithium.

"I promise we'll bring Cali back," said Kisenian "Try and get some sleep, Lith."

"Maybe you should wait for dawn and take the whole tribe." Said Lithium. Zoot crossed his arms and shook his head. He was going to kill somebody tonight one way or another.

"Nonsense, Kisenian and I can handle this," said Zoot "But just in case I don't come back, Bray is in charge in my absence."

"Oh you'll be back," said Bray "Back covered in blood that is."

The siblings said their goodbyes and Zoot left with his twin sister. Zoot and Kisenian had no idea this was the start of a long chain of events. Events that would eventually lead to capture, death, and the end of the Locos.

**Author's note: I hope you're liking it. Does anyone remember this from the eyeboards forums?**


	3. First of the Gang to Die

Zoot and Kisenian walked swiftly through the night air. The Demon Dog's base was a warehouse on the harbor. Tonight, they would be celebrating their victory with neighboring tribes. It would be easy for Zoot and Kisenian to infiltrate the warehouse dressed in street clothes. As long as they keep their eyes down, that is. They melted into the shadow of the warehouse and did a quick perimeter sweep. One guard at the front door and everyone else inside was partying. They could very easily slip in the back door and mix with the crowd.

"Look, over there!" hissed Kisenian, she pointed to a group of people that had just come out the door. Two of them were Demon Dogs and the other two were young girls. Both of the girls had their hands tied. The men grabbed the girls and started shoving them down one of the docks. Zoot and Kisenian exchanged looks, and then they began creeping toward the water.

The Demon Dogs had brought their captives far enough.

"So which one do you want, Kujo?" asked his companion. Kujo contemplated for a moment and grabbed the dark-haired girl. She instantly began to scream until Kujo started choking her.

"People will hear you but no one is going to save you," said Kujo "This is dog territory."

"But I'm a Dog too, why are you doing this to me?" the girl's long, black, hair swung out behind her as she shook her head in panic.

"Shut up, bitch." Said the other Dog. Then the two Demon Dogs got the biggest surprise of their lives. Zoot came up over the side of the dock and stabbed the unnamed Dog with a stiletto blade. He twisted it around as many times as possible before kicking the Dog into the water. When Zoot looked up Kisenian already had Kujo tied up. The black-haired girl's hands had been untied and she was spreading Kisenian's miniature torture kit out on the ground. The other girl was lying on the dock. Zoot went to check on her while Kisenian got her tools ready. She wasn't Californium, she had short red hair and she had to be thirteen at the most. She was so weak she didn't even scream when Zoot knelt by her to feel her forehead. Her skin was hot to the touch and she was covered in bruises and injuries obtained from being beaten. Open wounds and sores red with infection glared up at Zoot.

"Listen, sweetheart," said Zoot "Did you meet the prisoners from today?"

"She told me about you," said the girl "She knew her brother was coming for her."

"But where is she now?" Zoot was in agony.

"Her injures were so bad when she came in…she died." These were the last words she would ever speak. The unnamed redhead breathed her last breath and Zoot closed her eyes. It was a shameful place to go to rest but Zoot didn't have time to bury every innocent. It seemed that Kisenian had already gotten the information she wanted and now she was making Kujo suffer. He came to join them and stood by his twin. Zoot smiled and looked up at the night sky, enjoying the screams of terror.

"Tell him what you told me." Said Kisenian. Kujo whimpered like the dog he truly was.

"One of your Locos told us about the ambush so we set it up." He was sobbing between sentences. "He said to grab as many of your sisters as possible. That you would do anything to get them back."

"Are you getting this, Kisenian?" asked Zoot.

"Traitor, inside job, check and check," Said Kisenian "Keep talking."

"The girl died from her injuries, please that's all I know." Said Kujo

"Then where is her body?" Zoot got in his face and poked his neck with the stiletto.

"Burned," said Kujo "We burn everyone that dies here."

Zoot and Kisenian stood there staring at each other for a moment. Then, Kisenian nodded to her twin and Zoot raised his stiletto. Before anyone knew what was happening Kujo's throat was slit. Zoot thoroughly enjoyed the sensation of blood spilling onto his boots. The black haired girl that they had forgotten about screamed and tried to run. Zoot sprang after her and caught her in a matter of seconds.

"Hey, Kisenian did you bring cuffs?" Zoot called over his shoulder. Kisenian caught up to them and slapped the cuffs on their captive.

"Why take me prisoner?" asked the girl "I was with the Dogs for a couple days that's no reason to torture me."

"Why don't you tell us your name, first?" asked Kisenian.

"It's Venom." She said.

"Well, Venom," said Zoot "Your tribe pissed off my tribe so now you're our slave."

Venom protested and fought them all the way back to the Horton-Bailey. Unfortunately she was no match for both Zoots. It was nearly dawn by the time they reached their home. Kisenian left them in the hall outside of Lithium's room and went to check on her sister. Zoot took Venom to Bray's room and knocked on the door. After a moment Bray answered shirtless in pajama pants. He looked from Venom to Zoot then back at Venom.

"I brought you a slave," Said Zoot "Maybe you could teach her some manners."

"I can try. Did you find her?" asked Bray "You're covered in blood so something happened."

"She's gone," said Zoot firmly "Californium is gone and we all have to move on."

Zoot gave the handcuff key to Bray and left to go to sleep. This left Venom and Bray staring at each other awkwardly.

"Are you hungry?" asked Bray. Venom wasn't speaking to him so she nodded. Bray got back in bed and pointed to a bowl of fruit on his desk. Venom sat in the chair behind the desk and picked an apple.

"So that's it?" said Venom "You aren't going to order me around?"

"I order you to not run away while I'm sleeping." Said Bray.

"I wouldn't make it with these cuffs on me anyway." Replied Venom.

Bray responded by tossing her the handcuff key. She looked at him in bewilderment as she unlocked the cuffs. "So I can just go?"

Bray sat up in bed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Yeah, you can walk out right now, but where will you go after?" said Bray "The Demon Dogs treat their women like animals."

"The same will happen if I stay here. It'll be worse I'm a slave" Said Venom.

"You aren't a slave, Venom," said Bray "If you prove your loyalty and behave yourself you'll be one of us in no time."

Venom had been halfway out the door but she stopped and sat on the bed by Bray.

"I could be one of you?" she asked "Like that Kisenian girl?"

"Well Zoot is the only one like Kisenian because they're twins, but yes female Locos are warriors too."

"Promise me one thing." Said Venom.

"Anything." Said Bray. There was something about this mysterious girl that just drew him in.

"Promise I won't ever be forced to have sex for the tribe. Or sold as a sex slave. That's what the Demon Dogs did." Venom's voice was nearly a whisper at the end of the sentence.

"You're lucky you had only just joined them," said Bray "And I promise no one gets in your pants unless you invite them in."

They spent the rest of the night talking and laughing. Eventually Venom fell asleep in Bray's bed and he moved to the couch. He didn't realize it then but he was sleeping near the future mother of his child.

When Zoot went to bed that morning he passed Spike in the hall. Ebony was sleeping so he quickly stripped off his bloody clothes and took a bucket of water into the shower so he could bathe. Once he was clean he disposed of the bloody clothes and got ready for bed. He got in bed with Ebony and she turned over to rest her head on his chest. She was so beautiful and peaceful on the surface. Zoot would never know what transpired until she woke up.

**Author's note : I'm going to try and post everyday. This is kind of a side project for me. **


	4. Judas

Zoot knew something was wrong when he woke up the morning after the crash. Ebony wasn't in bed with him she was curled up in a chair on the other side of the room. Zoot frowned and threw off the covers. He got out of bed and came to stand in front of the chair.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" asked Zoot. Ebony wasn't speaking, she had her knees curled into her chest and she was staring at the ground. Zoot knelt so they were eye-level.

"My lover, you must tell me what's wrong," said Zoot "Is it about the accident?" Ebony glared at him for a moment, and then she spoke.

"Kisenian, get Kisenian please, Martin." Her voice was barely a whisper and she never called Martin.

"Okay, baby I'll get Kisenian," said Zoot "Just wait here."

He got up to leave but Ebony grabbed him.

"Don't leave me alone!" she cried. Why was she in such a panic?

"We'll go together, then, come on." Said Zoot. He got his commander's jacket and draped it around Ebony so she wouldn't be cold in her skimpy pajamas. On the way to Kisenian's room Zoot noticed Spike wasn't in the hall like he had been the night before. Kisenian's door was open when they got there and she was sitting on the bed with Venom brushing her new companion's long, black hair.

"Why isn't she wearing cuffs?" asked Zoot. He and Ebony came into the room and Ebony sat by Kisenian.

"Bray said I didn't have to." Said Venom.

"Then go back to Bray!" Zoot snarled and pointed to the door. Venom lowered her head and scampered back to Bray's room. Zoot slammed the door behind her and took a chair facing the bed and scooted it closer.

"Since I know my twin I'm not going to ask what's up, you can just tell me." Said Kisenian. Ebony was leaning on Kisenian and wringing her hands.

"Well, Ebony?" said Zoot.

"Spike is the traitor." She whispered. Zoot and Kisenian instantly sprang to their feet. Kisenian banged the door open to get Spike but he wasn't in the hall.

"He's gone." Said Zoot.

"You weren't on the raid last night, Ebony, how do you know about the traitor?" said Kisenian. Ebony bent at the waist and hugged her legs as she began sobbing. Zoot crouched on the ground in front of her and took her hands.

"I know you're sad baby, and I know I haven't been a good man, so if you want we can leave the city after this. You can call all the shots, please just tell me. Did Spike hurt you?" said Zoot.

Ebony immediately stopped crying and let her self look at him.

"But will you still love me?" she asked

"Zoot will always love you, Ebony," said Kisenian "That was a silly question."

"Spike raped me, after Zoot left last night," said Ebony "He said the Dogs are raising an army to kill you and your family." She started crying again and Kisenian held her. The first thing Zoot did was punch a hole in the wall, then he knelt in front of Ebony.

"No one will ever take you from me," said Zoot "This is all my fault and I have to make it right."

"You still want me, even after Spike-" Zoot cut Ebony off.

"Shhhh don't speak that way." Said Zoot. He kissed her passionately and tore himself away. "I promise Ebony after this I will never leave you again."

"Am I coming with you?" asked Kisenian.

"You have to stay with Ebony and I need Lithium for my plan." Said Zoot. He said goodbye to Ebony and his twin, then he set off for Lithium's room.

Half an hour later Zoot and Lithium were walking to the Demon Dog's base. Zoot was dressed in all his Loco glory while Lithium just looked slutty in a corset and miniskirt.

"It reeks of fish here and if I bend over…" she said.

"Don't worry, you're just bait," Said Zoot "Come on little sis."

Lithium's high heels clicked frantically as she tried to match pace with her brother. She wasn't close to him like Kisenian was but they still had a special bond. When they got close enough they could hear another party in the warehouse. Those stupid Demon Dogs were all party no sentry duty. Zoot found a dark corner behind the warehouse that he liked and sent Lithium into the party. He could hear a chorus of catcalls accompanying the click of her shoes. Zoot waited for nearly an hour when a drunken couple stumbled out the back door. Well, Spike was drunk Lithium was just pretending. Lithium guided him toward the shadows where Zoot was waiting then she kicked off her heels and ran.

"Whaa…what." slurred Spike. Zoot crept up behind him and tapped his shoulder. Spike turned around and came face-to-face with Zoot himself.

"Hi, friend." Said Zoot. Then he punched Spike in the face and watched with satisfaction as he fell to the ground. The rage had taken over Zoot now and he was kicking Spike in the ribs, determined to break each one. How dare he take Ebony in that way? While she was injured and defenseless and not to mention she belonged to Zoot. Once Zoot ran out of ribs he got on the ground and beat Spike's head into the pavement. He didn't stop even when he realized he was punching through into the cement. Chips of Spike's skull were scattered in the puddle of gore that was once his head. Zoot kept slamming his fists into the ground until the chips practically became powder. Lithium came back eventually and hauled Zoot off of the body.

"Martin, he's dead," cried Lithium "Come on he's dead."

Zoot struggled at first but then he let his little sister lead him away. Lithium leaned against her brother as they walked and she tried to comfort him.

"You did the right thing, he was a traitor." Said Lithium.

"I know," said Zoot "I just wish I hadn't enjoyed it so much."

Lithium began to laugh but stopped when she saw the look on her brother's face. Lithium went straight to bed when they got back and Zoot went by Bray's room. Venom answered the door.

"Well aren't you two getting cozy," said Zoot "Now get out of here."

Venom bowed her head and shut the door on her way out. Bray was sitting on the sofa looking at the maps that had gotten them ambushed.

"You know Spike gave these locations to me," said Bray "It's all my fault."

"I took care of Spike." Said Zoot.

"I can see that." Said Bray, gesturing to Zoot's bloody clothes. Zoot hadn't even realized he was covered from head to toe in blood.

"I shattered his skull into a million pieces and I don't even feel guilty," Said Zoot "Does that make me soulless?"

"Look at the way you love Ebony. You're so tender and gentle with her. A soulless man would take advantage of her like Spike did," said Bray "You did the right thing, Martin."

"What have we become, Bray?" said Zoot.

"A family that will go to any measures to protect itself," said Bray "Now clean yourself up and go get in bed with Ebony where you belong."

Zoot used Bray's bathroom to clean himself up and washed his jacket then hung it up to dry. When he got back to his room Kisenian was guarding the door.

"Good night, brother." She said as she opened it for him. He nodded to her and entered the room so she could shut the door behind him. The first order of business tomorrow would be appointing a new hallway guard. Zoot sank into bed by Ebony and held her as she whimpered in her sleep. Zoot silently vowed to never leave her again.

**Author's note : This is coming along quickly. If you're lurking please leave review or guest review just to tell me your reading. I'd really like to know how many people are interested in this story**


	5. You Have Never Been in Love

In the weeks that passed Spike's betrayal Zoot had the Locos in Red-Alert mode. A new hallway guard had been chosen to stay posted outside the room while Ebony slept. His name was Zidane or Zane for short. He was tall, menacing, and his big black Mohawk made him look quite scary. That was good since his true nature was gentle. The only time he wasn't guarding Ebony was during training.e H There was training from dawn to sundown every day overseen by Kisenian or Zoot himself. The only exception was Ebony she had sunk into a deep depression that no one could snap her out of. Zoot or one of his sisters would bring her meals and plead with her to eat but only Zoot could get her to pick at her food. Her injuries from the wreck had healed but she wouldn't let anyone near her. Zoot took to sleeping on the couch in Kisenian's room because Ebony couldn't sleep with someone else in the bed. She was clearly going through post-traumatic stress from the wreck and Spike but no one could get through to her. Bray was distracted with Venom she had become a true Loco and found a home with them. She also slept in Bray's room so everyone assumed they were doing it. Sully was struggling with the combat training, he was a nerd at heart and eventually Zoot excused him from drills. Lithium was still mourning the loss of her twin and visited her memorial every evening. Sometimes Zane would go with her and he was very much love-struck. He was always getting both of them in trouble for cutting up during training. Zoot prayed he would never lose Kisenian she truly was his other half. After yet another day of rigorous training Zoot let himself into Kisenian's room and collapsed on the couch. He was starting to doze off when his twin banged the door open and stormed into the room.

"What's your problem?" asked Zoot. Kisenian sat on the couch and shoved his legs off so he was sitting up.

"My problem is you," snapped Kisenian "Ebony won't take her food from anyone but you. You are the only one that can help her and here you are on my couch like a moron." Zoot was taken aback by his twin's harsh words. He had done everything he could for Ebony, or so he thought.

"She won't talk to me, what more can I do?" he asked. Kisenian abruptly smacked him in the mouth. "What was that for?" Zoot rubbed his jaw.

"That was so you stop being a couch monkey and get your coward ass in there and fix Ebony," Kisenian was just as scary as Zoot if not scarier "She needs you. You're the only one that can bring Ebony back to us so stop being furious with Spike and the Dogs and love her. Be the man I know you are and get your pathetic ass off my couch!"

With that she shoved him all the way off the couch and out of her room into the hall. After she slammed the door in his face he could hear Zidane laughing at him from his post.

"Shut it, Zane." Grumbled Zoot. Zane immediately shut his mouth and Zoot quietly slipped into his room. Ebony was sitting on the edge of the bed pulling at her braids.

"Stop that, you'll rip them out." Said Zoot. He sat on the bed by Ebony and took her hands so she couldn't pull anymore. Her bracelets slid and revealed deep cuts over her wrists and forearm. "What is this Ebony?" demanded Zoot. She jerked away from him.

"What do you care," she said "You've barely touched me since Spike…" she didn't finish the sentence. A hasty realization hit Zoot and he knelt on the ground and took her hands again. He kissed every single cut on her arms and held her hands again when he was done.

"You're right, Ebony. Since all this happened I've been so focused on my fury I forgot the thing I love the most: you," Zoot sat beside her on the bed and pulled her into his arms "I want to be one with you, my love. I think we should be married, like a true king and queen." Ebony pulled away a little bit and looked Zoot in the eye.

"You want to marry me?" she asked. Zoot kissed her passionately and held her face in his hands.

"I want to more than marry you. I want to make you a goddess so everyone will worship you the way I do." Zoot answered.

"Did Kisenian put you up to this?" asked Ebony.

"She may have quite literally knocked some sense into me." Zoot grinned the way Ebony loved so much. They were done talking Ebony ripped off his commander's jacket and threw his hat on the floor. Zoot let her shove him around and be rough with him mostly because he loved it and partly because she needed her power back. They slept in the same bed that night curled around each other. The next day at breakfast Ebony joined them and it was clear their leader's woman was back. She crawled in his lap at the head of the table and ate his toast like she usually did. They announced their engagement before training and the wedding was set to happen in a week. Things happened quickly in the Loco's world. The Demon Dogs had been quiet after Spike's death and it appeared they weren't going to retaliate for now. Californium was gone but the Locos had to move forward, even with Zoot missing his baby sister. He could tell Zane and Lithium were growing close and Bray and Venom were practically a couple now. As he lay in bed with Ebony that night, Zoot wondered when the peace would shatter. Unbeknownst to Zoot, his heir had been conceived and was just starting to grow in Ebony's womb. This child could bring war, peace, power and chaos in its wake. Would this child change Zoot's ways? How could he care for a baby in a world where people tried to kill him every other day? In the following nine months, Zoot and Ebony would concoct a plan that would change the city irreversibly. Who of their friends would survive it?


	6. Open Your Wings, Evil Angel

Ebony and Zoot's wedding was a simple, intimate affair. It was held in the courtyard with all of the Locos in attendance. Kisenian and Lithium were bridesmaids and Bray was Zoot's best man. Sully was chosen to be the one to marry them like a priest. Perhaps because he was the only one among them that wasn't a murderer or Zoot's immediate family. The Locos stood in two rows making an aisle for Ebony to walk down. Venom came first, like a flower girl. She lit matches and scattered the tiny flames as she walked. Flowers at a Loco wedding just weren't appropriate. Her long black hair was pinned into knots on her head and she wore black skinny jeans with her Loco vest. She didn't dare to turn heads on Ebony's day. Kisenian and Lithium wore simple white dresses with their Loco vests and flanked Ebony as she proceeded down the aisle. They all had thought Ebony would be dressed to kill but she emerged from the hotel in a simple black sundress with her braids down. Her face was painted in traditional Loco fashion and she had Zoot's goggles around her neck. The goggles were something old, the dress was borrowed from Lithium but she didn't have any blue. Before they started the procession Kisenian gave Ebony a gift. She had taken a blue soda can and cut two small pieces out of the metal, shaped like flames. They were fashioned to earring hooks and Kisenian put them in Ebony's ears. Little blue flames dangled from her ears for something blue. Kisenian grinned just like Zoot and kissed Ebony's cheek.

"We're sisters now." Said Kisenian. Ebony was so overwhelmed by emotion she wanted to cry. Locos didn't do this, they didn't get attached or emotional. She didn't realize her groom was already both.

Zoot stood at the end of the aisle with Bray and Sully and watched the most beautiful creature in the world walk toward him. He was dressed normally but with some new beads added to his dreads. On closer inspection one lock had lettered beads that spelled out E-B-O-N-Y. Venom finished with the matches and stood on Bray's other side. Ebony stepped up to Zoot and he smiled as they joined hands. Kisenian stood right next to Ebony with Lithium behind her. Zidane was in the crowd and he catcalled at Lithium. Zoot just pointed a finger at him and he immediately shut up. Once the laughter died down Sully began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to see these two Locos married," said Sully "Exchange your vows, and forever become one. Power and chaos!"

Sully crossed his arms over his head and everyone else echoed the chant. Only Zoot and Ebony were silent. Bray clapped his little brother on the shoulder and for the first time in a long time, Martin emerged from Zoot's body.

"Ebony, you are my mate in body and spirit," said Zoot "We were made for each other. I love you and I need you like power needs chaos."

He took the Loco pendant from around his neck and placed it around hers.

"With this talisman, I thee wed." said Zoot. Ebony smiled and the earrings reflected sunlight around her face. She was Zoot's gorgeous dark angel in every way.

"Zoot, when I thought I had died you revived me," said Ebony "You have given me my life and a family I never had. You are a prince and I am honored to marry you. I love you."

She took the goggles from around her neck and placed them back on Zoot's hat. "With these goggles I thee wed."

Sully raised his hands over his head and began the chant. After a few rounds he raised his arms for silence.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," said Sully "You may kiss the Loco."

Zoot grabbed Ebony and pulled her into his arms. He picked her up and spun in a circle as they kissed. The Locos cheered and clapped for them and Kisenian hugged Bray and Lithium. Bray grabbed Venom and tousled her knots then kissed her.

"Maybe we should be next." Said Bray, waggling his eyebrows. Zoot's good mood was infectious. Venom gave him a playful shove and told him

"In your dreams." She laughed.

"You really don't want one, Venom?" said Ebony from Zoot's arms.

Ebony and Zoot finally separated and he put her down. Ebony hugged Kisenian and Lithium and gave Sully and Bray kisses on the cheek. Zidane rushed forward as soon as he could to flirt with Lithium. They held a party in the conference room and there was drinking and dancing. The tribe leaders they were peaceful with stopped by to congratulate Zoot. Ebony could have danced all night but he swept her off her feet and carried her down the hall to their room. Zoot kicked open the door and carried Ebony to the bed. Let's just say Zoot's hat was on the door so no one disturbed them. Lithium had gotten hammered and Zidane was attempting to get her to bed. It wasn't working out too well she was pretty belligerent. Eventually Kisenian got her down from dancing on the table and turned her over to Zane.

"Zany Zane." Laughed Lithium as he helped her out of the room.

"Oh I just love it when you call me that." Sighed Zane. Since losing her twin, Lithium was difficult. Especially if she drank.

"I miss Cali." Lithium suddenly began to cry and Zane hugged her.

"I know you do, babe but she wouldn't want to see you like this," said Zane "And believe me, she's watching over us."

"You really think so?" asked Lithium. Zane nodded and suddenly Lithium looked up and kissed him. He pushed her against the wall and returned the kiss. Then, they heard footsteps and Lithium's older siblings busted them. Bray, Kisenian, and Venom were all turning in for the night.

"Get your tongue out of my baby sister's face." Said Bray. Kisenian grabbed Zane by the collar and swung him around. Venom laughed from behind her hands.

"You have no right," said Lithium "You're doing it with Zulu knots over there!"

Venom subconsciously touched her hair to feel if the knots were out of place. She was starting to quite like them.

"Venom and Bray developed a relationship," said Kisenian "You guys were just going to screw." Kisenian kept a hold on Zane's collar and started marching him back to the Loco's soldier's quarters. Bray crossed his arms and glared at his baby sister.

"Sorry, Lith," said Bray "You aren't having drunk, irresponsible sex on my watch."

Lithium let out an angry reptilian hiss and went into her room. She slammed the door like the angry teenager she was. Venom took Bray's hand and kissed it.

"Just give her time," said Venom "She'll come round."

Bray smiled at his lover and they went into his room to go to bed. In truth, Venom was partly right. Lithium would come around eventually. But once Ebony realized she was pregnant with Zoot's heir, everything would change. Even Bray and Venom's home in the Locos.

**Author's note: PLEASE tell me if you're reading. I finished my xmen story so I could work on this more. How do you guys feel about Kisenian and Venom? Stupid OCs or are they cool? Please please review.**


	7. Amber Is The Color Of Your Energy

Two months after the wedding Ebony started puking in the morning and she was very, very late. After Sully examined her it was confirmed, Ebony was knocked up. Preggers, pregnant, bun in the oven whatever she called it nothing would change she was having Zoots baby. When Sully let Zoot into the room after Ebony's check-up he ran to her. He could tell from the smile on her face it was good news.

"Congratulations, daddy." Said Sully, pushing the glasses up the bridge of his nose. Zoot hugged Ebony and kissed her cheeks multiple times.

"I told you," said Zoot, elated "I told you we would have a child."

Sully went to go get the rest of Zoot's family. Bray was out somewhere but Lithium and Kisenian came running when they heard.

"We're going to be aunties!" exclaimed Lithium. Ebony touched her stomach and thought of her real sisters. The ones she had abandoned.

"When can I tell everyone?" asked Kisenian. Zoot's twin was a pretty shameless gossip. Zoot glared at his family.

"Not yet," said Zoot "Not even the rest of the Locos."

"What if there are more traitors?" asked Sully.

Kisenian was going to say something to calm him down when Bray entered the room. He was back from wherever he'd gone and he looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"We have a situation." Said Bray. Zoot waved his hand dismissively.

"Ebony's pregnant, don't you care?" snapped Zoot. Bray waved his arms frantically.

"Guess who else is very pregnant," said Bray "The first two don't count."

Kisenian sat on the bed next to Ebony.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." She said. Ebony was furious.

"That bitch!" snarled Ebony. Zoot grabbed her wrist.

"Don't speak of Trudy that way," he said gently "I'm not angry that you were with Bray first."

Lithium slammed her fist into the wall.

"That crazy is going to ruin everything!" she exclaimed. Bray hugged Lithium and tousled her blonde hair.

"She's just a scared, pregnant girl," said Bray "She's living in the mall with those losers, what do they call themselves?"

Kisenian thought about it for a moment and tugged at her dreads.

"They're the Mallrats," she said after a moment "They're no threat to us."

Ebony stood up and shook Bray by the shoulders.

"Trudy could usurp the Locos and the city from me with Zoot's heir!" yelled Ebony.

"Don't you mean us?" asked Lithium. Sully shook his head and quietly left the room. He didn't want to know what plot they would scheme up.

"She's got a point, Lith," said Bray "Trudy's about to pop. Any day now."

Zoot looked over at Kisenian. She probably already had a plan.

"Kisenian," said Zoot "What should we do?"

There were certain situuations where Zoot steps down and Kisenian takes over the operation. She smiles her insane Zoot grin and leans in to speak.

"For now we keep tabs on her," said Kisenian "Send some Locos to become Mallrats."

All of them looked around at each other.

"Which Locos?" asked Lithium, thinking of Zane. Bray volunteered first.

"I want to keep an eye on the baby," said Bray "Blood is blood."

Ebony made a scoffing sound but didn't protest.

"You guys are right," said Ebony "If Trudy doesn't make a play for power we'll be fine."

Zoot wanted more than one spy and Bray requested Venom. Of course he'd want to take her with him. Venom was brought into the room by Bray. She looked more Loco than ever today. She had her goggles, vest, and her hair spilled down her back. Loco patterns were painted on her face.

"You guys want me to do what?" she exclaimed when Kisenian told her about the plan.

"We're Mallrats now, Venom," said Bray "It'll be fun."

Lithium was shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Venom but you just look evil," said Lithium "You'll never pass as one of them."

Venom wasn't offended at all.

"Good," she said "Bray and I can stay here."

Zoot shook his head.

"You're going," he said "Cut your hair, bleach it, and change your name."

Venom threw her goggles on the floor in anger.

"I just became a real Loco and now I'm a Mallrat," she spat "Fuck you, Zoot!"

Zoot was quiet and just folded his hands. Ebony got up in Venom's face.

"You better listen to my husband and listen good, girl." Snarled Ebony. Venom squared her jaw.

"Or what?" she hissed. Ebony stepped back and nodded to Kisenian. She grabbed Venom by the hair and started to drag her. Bray followed them.

"Just stop it you guys," said Bray "There's no need for this."

Sully was sitting in his room at his desk when Kisenian came in dragging Venom by the hair. Sully stood and made Kisenian release her.

"Jesus, Venom are you okay?" he asked. Venom rubbed her scalp.

"I'm fine." She glared at Kisenian.

"So, Sully, you got any bleach/" said Kisenian.

A few hours later, Venom had been transformed. Her hair had been cut to a reasonable length and bleached. Kisenian pinned it up in the Zulu knots Venom favored. They scrubbed the Loco makeup from her face and Sully drew some swirling designs. Bray couldn't believe he was looking at his lover.

"Wow," he said "It's like you're a different person."

Zoot and Ebony entered Sully's office and looked at Kisenian's finished work.

'Wow." Said Ebony.

"I know, right." Bray agreed with her. Zoot circled around Venom like a general inspecting his soldier.

"Impressive," he mumbled to himself "Very nice."

Ebony snapped her fingers at Zoot.

"Hey, your pregnant wife if over here." Said Ebony. Zoot smiled and reached out to pull her close.

"I'll never forget, babe." Said Zoot. Kisenian turned to Bray.

"You guys have a story?" she asked.

Bray and Venom exchanged looks.

"We worked it out," Said Bray "We'll be fine Trudy has no idea I'm a Loco. They'll trust us."

He kissed Venom's now-blonde head and they began to leave. Zoot stopped them.

"Venom, what's your new name?" Zoot quizzed her. Venom turned around and gritted her teeth.

"It's Amber," she snapped "How stupid is that?"


	8. You're The Pretender

When Bray and "Amber" entered the mall from the tunnels beneath everyone was pretty suspicious at first. Except for Trudy, she was blinded by her obsession with Bray. When he first arrived Trudy threw her arms around him and tried to kiss him but he gave her his cheek instead. Amber watched in amusement. Everything went right along with Kisenian's plan. Bray and Amber arrived, Lex tried to have them thrown out which encouraged the other Mallrats to vote them in. They were playing right into Zoot's hands. Bray and Amber were trying not to act like a couple since "He just met her in the street before he came in here". It was pretty challenging to keep his hands off her around the others and she'd sneak into his room at night. The third night they were in the mall Amber snuck into his room. Bray pretty much had her screaming his name when Trudy walked in on them. Amber rolled off of Bray and collected her clothes before fleeing the room. She didn't know Trudy; this was all on Bray to handle. Trudy crossed her arms over her huge belly and glared at Venom's perfect body as she scrambled out of the room.

"So that's who you are these days," spat Trudy "You'll sleep with anything, anytime. First Ebony now this girl whose next?"

Bray rubbed his temples.

"Trudy, I am here because we're pretty much family. Ve- I mean Amber needed help and yeah we had a fling big deal," said Bray "You know I'm here for your safety. What if Zoot knew you were pregnant?"

Trudy began to cry and sat on the bed too close to Bray. Bray was pretty uncomfortable since he was naked under the blankets.

"I know, Bray I'm so sorry," she said "Pregnancy hormones I guess."

"It's ok, why don't you go back to bed?" said Bray. Trudy whimpered.

"I was having Zoot nightmares. Can't I sleep in here?" she wined. Zoot owed him big time for this one.

"Oh, sure," said Bray, putting a pillow wall in between them "Goodnight."

He rolled over and feigned sleep, praying Trudy wouldn't violate him while he was sleeping.

The next morning he left the mall before dawn and went to meet with his brother at the train tracks. Zoot seemed distracted. He was leaning against one of the train cars with his arms crossed, brooding.

"Now what is the matter with you?" Bray sat beside him.

"It's not enough." Zoot said simply.

"What isn't enough?" asked Bray.

"The spies, the extra security. I'm about to have two kids and neither will be safe." Zoot was staring off into space. Bray snapped his fingers in his face.

"You've gotta pull it together man," said Bray "You need to get in that patrol car with Ebony at your side and show everyone the Locos power."

Zoot got angry and shoved Bray.

"She's pregnant," snapped Zoot "No way."

"I've been thinking a lot about that, and I have an idea." Said Bray.

They were both distracted by a patrol motorcycle coming toward them. It was Lithium. She skidded up to them and brought the bike to a halt.

"Why aren't you wearing a helmet?" Zoot yelled. Lithium shook her head frantically.

"There's no time, hop on," she yelled "The base is under attack!"

"You can't come, Bray." Said Zoot. Bray nodded. Zoot got on the back of Lithium's bike and they took off at full speed ahead.

The Demon Dogs had attacked Zoot and his family once again. Lithium rolled up to the front door on her bike and Zoot hopped off the back. He had the knives from his boots in each hand and he killed every Demon Dog he saw on the way to his room. He had to get to Ebony. If the Demon Dogs took Ebony and the baby from him there would be hell to pay. He saw Zane in the hall struggling with a Demon Dog and Zoot lynched him as he rushed by. The door to his room was open and Kisenian and Ebony were standing back-to-back fighting a few more Dogs. Kisenian had her matching daggers like Zoot and Ebony was using a bicycle chain. Zoot rushed in and charged one of the Dogs. He pinned him to the wall by putting a dagger through his skull. While Zoot's back was turned another one jumped him and got his hands around Zoot's throat. Ebony screamed in sheer rage and swung the chain. It wrapped around the unfortunate Dog's neck and Ebony yanked him to the floor.

"Keep your nasty paws off my man!" she screamed. She lifted one of her heavy black boots and brought it down on the Dog's throat.

"Kill them all!" yelled Kisenian. She whip-kicked the Dog she was fighting and finished him with a dagger. Zoot pulled his dagger out of the wall and the three of them made their way into the hall. The battle was pretty much over. Some of the Dogs had fled and others surrendered. Zoot and Kisenian took the ones that surrendered out back and killed them in a slow and painful fashion. Zoot had the lower ranked Locos dragging bodies outside to be burned. The rest of them were cleaning up blood. Since his room was wrecked Zoot called for a meeting in Sully's room. Zane had been injured in the fight and he was on the table in Sully's office. Lithium sat next to him and kissed his cheek.

"My brave Zany Zane." She said into his ear. He grinned.

"I love it when you call me that." Said Zane. He flinched from Sully doing stitches in his head. Kisenian made a sickened noise.

"Enough," said Kisenian "We can't just keep letting this happen."

Sully nodded his agreement. He wasn't family but Zoot gave him a place in the inner circle anyways.

"Remember the tire spike," said Sully "I don't want to live like this anymore."

Everyone was in agreement. A full-blown war would have to be launched against the Demon Dogs. By the time it happened, however most of Zoot's family would be gone. Scattered to the wind. The only two that wouldn't be torn apart were Zoot and Ebony. Bray would see to it both of Zoot's children would get to grow up. Even if it killed him.


	9. Black Dahlia

While the Loco base was being cleaned up, Zoot and his inner circle were meeting in Sully's office, which was now the war room. Only Bray and Amber weren't there. A Loco on rollerblades had been sent to fetch them and all of them argued while they waited. Ebony sat in Zoot's lap and he protectively had his hands spread over her belly. Ebony and this child were his and no one would ever take them while he was living. That was how Zoot got the idea. Kisenian saw the look on her twin's face and thought to herself _Oh shit, here we go._

"Spit it out, Zoot." Said Kisenian. Zoot was a visionary, the true driving force behind the Locos.

"The people will believe what they see," said Zoot "So what if they saw me die?"

The room was silent for a moment then everyone started talking at once.

"So what you're going to kill yourself?" said Lithium. Zane was sitting with her. This was his second meeting in Zoot's inner circle. He was silent he knew he had no right to speak on this matter.

"What are you on about, Zoot?" said Ebony. Kisenian cracked a grin and shared it with her twin.

"He's talking about faking his death." Kisenian stated.

"If I were to 'die' Ebony and I could go into hiding until the baby is born." Said Zoot. Bray and Venom had arrived in the last few minutes and they took seats by Sully. Venom was shaking her head.

"This is madness." Said Lithium.

"If it weren't madness it would never work." Said Kisenian.

"Even if we did fake your death, what about Trudy and the baby?" said Bray.

"I'll meet with her after the baby is born, offer her the Loco's protection," said Zoot "If she refuses we proceed as planned. Blood or no blood if Trudy isn't with us she's out."

Kisenian already knew how Zoot was planning to do it and so did Bray. When they were small children, their mother took them to the shopping mall. Martin and Cassandra were about ten years old at the time. Martin was on his skateboard and attempted to do a grind on the upstairs railing in the mall. His little stunt ended in a terrible fall that he was miraculously unhurt from. Young Martin was right back up on his feet, wanting to do it again.

"Even if we do re-create the fall, how do we fool the Mallrats?" asked Venom.

"You and Bray will be the ones to pronounce me dead. Don't let anyone else near me, not even Trudy." Said Zoot.

"I have some pretty powerful tranquilizers, we can make you look dead," Said Sully "But what if they want to bury you?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"You're my brother," said Zoot "Tell them I want to be buried at sea, send me off in a boat."

In all the chaos, no one was thinking about Ebony and she hated that. She peeled Zoot's hands off of her and stood.

"Excuse me all of you," her tone was short "Even if we spirit Zoot away in the dead of night, what about me?"

"What do you mean?" said Lithium.

"I mean what do we tell everyone about where I went," snapped Ebony "The Locos know if Zoot died I'm next in line."

Everyone went silent again. It would have made the most sense for Kisenian to take over but it was Loco law, Ebony was next in line for the throne. Both sexes were equal in the Locos. Women could be on the front lines if they wanted and men could be nurses like Sully. That was why Zoot and Kisenian started all of it in the first place, a tribe with a perfect system. That worked in perfect harmony amidst all the power and chaos they created.

"Why don't you die together?" Zane chimed in.

The idea was instantly rejected. Bray got to thinking and thinking hard, and then the light bulb went off.

"Hey, Sully," said Bray "Jynx is still in town isn't she?"

Jynx was Ebony's first cousin, their mothers were sisters. She and Ebony bared an uncanny resemblance. Ebony sat back down in Zoot's lap and took some deep breaths.

"What do you want with my little cousin," said Ebony "Don't you remember when we le her join us?"

Jynx had started a mutiny and Zoot was forced to kill half his men and throw Jynx out on the street. Her only saving grace was her blood tie to Ebony. If they weren't related, Jynx would've been killed.

"I'm with Ebony on this," said Sully "Please don't make me do this."

Sully would be the one sent to fetch her. They were lovers at one point in time when Jynx was a Loco. Now she had a tribe of geeks, the Wrecking Crew. Their base was in the old high school across the city. Venom was still catching up to all of them. Jynx's mutiny was way before her time as a Loco.

"Let me get this straight," said Venom "We're going to fake Zoot's death, replace Ebony with a body double and fight the Demon Dogs all at the same time?"

Everyone burst out arguing again, Ebony was on her feet yelling into Zoot's face. Kisenian stood behind her brother and held onto him, trying to use her energy to soothe his racing mind. It was Lithium that really took charge and stepped up, literally. She got up on Sully's table and stomped her heavy black boots.

"Listen up, all of you," she yelled, "My brother has a plan and we're going to carry it out!"

The inner circle went silent and Zane watched her proudly.

"You and you are going back to the mall to keep tabs on Trudy," she pointed at Bray and Venom. Then she jumped down from the table and grabbed Sully by the collar. "You are going across the city to find Jynx, got it?" she shook him. Sully took off his glasses and looked at Zoot.

"Are you sure about this, man?" he wasn't just another pawn to Zoot, Sully was family and the two men had a deep respect for each other.

"Look, Sully, " said Zoot "If we pull this off, you can leave the city with Ebony and I. I need you to deliver the baby anyways."

Sully's eyes lit up. Everyone knew he wanted to leave more than anything but stayed because taking care of Zoot's family was his life. He was nothing without them.

"Right," said Sully "Jynx, then."

He gathered a few things in a pack and left to go find Jynx on his own. If he brought a company of men she would think he was there to fight. Bray and "Amber" went back to the mall to moniter Trudy's pregnancy. Lithium and Kisenian took Zane and the rest of the Locos and went out for a patrol in the remaining car. Zoot went to get dinner for Ebony; he would forever be convinced she didn't eat enough. Ebony sat on the bed thinking of her traitorous cousin. She missed her sister, Siva but it hurt too much to think about now. Ebony was proud, loyal to Zoot's clan and strong. She was his perfect mate in every way. While she and Jynx were similar on the surface, there were vast differences between them. Jynx was lower than a snake and she'd stab anyone in the back if it benefited her. Now Zoot and Kisenian were going to kill him off and hand her the throne. Little Lithium would be left in charge to supervise her and the Locos. Ebony just prayed Zoot and Kisenian knew what they were doing.


	10. Backstabber

Sully approached the Wrecking Crew's base very, very carefully. He had been welcome among them for a little while before Jynx became a Loco with him. Things were different now, he's be lucky if she didn't take him prisoner or stumble into a booby-trap. Lincoln High school was exactly as he remembered it from the last time he was here. Desolate, creepy and seemingly abandoned. Sully knew better than to just waltz in the front door. He snuck around the back of the building and went to the room that he once shared with Jynx. The window was open and no one was in the room. He carefully crept in through the window and someone immediately seized him by the throat and pinned him to a wall.

"Hello, love of my life." said Sully. Jynx tightened her hand around his throat and got in his face.

"What are you doing here?" she snarled, eyes flashing. Sully always had loved her eyes. They captivated him. While Ebony's were light brown, Jynx's were greenish hazel mixed with grey if you looked hard enough.

"I'm looking for you," he replied "Got a job offer for you."

"And why would I do anything for Zoot?" snapped Jynx. Sully began to laugh and she shook him.

"Because Zoot has a plan for you that will make you a Loco forever," Sully smirked "You do want that don't you?"

Jynx released him after a moment.

"All right, babe," said Jynx "Let's go see my cousin and see what Zoot wants."

Ebony was in the presidential suite trying to take a nap when Lithium came into the room. She sat on the bed by Ebony.

"You probably want to go see what's going on in Sully's office." Said Lithium.

"Oh no, he didn't." Ebony grumbled and put a pillow over her head. Lithium grabbed the pillow and Pulled Ebony up into a sitting position.

"Oh yes they did and you better get in there and put her in her place." Said Lithium. Ebony was exhausted but she dragged herself from bed anyways. She and Lithium passed Zane posted in the hall and Lithium shared a quick kiss with him. Zane had been instructed to keep everyone out of the war room but opened the door for them.

"Zane, what did I just say?" yelled Zoot from inside. He immediately shut his mouth when his bride entered.

"Babe, you need to rest," said Zoot "I have everything under control."

The scene in Sully's office was quite disturbing. The little terror that was her cousin, Jynx was sitting on Sully's table while Kisenian braided her hair.

"Well hello again little cousin." Ebony said coldly.

"Hi, Ebony." Replied Jynx. Zoot had threatened her to not anger Ebony or she'd have him to deal with.

"I think the boys should clear out and let Kisenian and I do our work." Said Ebony.

"Now listen here, Ebony," Zoot grabbed her wrist "Just because you're pregnant it doesn't mean you get to call all the shots."

A hush settled over the room. No one had told Jynx that Ebony was pregnant. Just that Zoot wanted to leave the city with her. Jynx began to cackle like the evil witch she was.

"I've got you by the balls now, don't I?" there was a happy lilt to her voice. Families are usually happy when there's a pregnancy between husband and wife but Jynx just saw it as a power play. Ebony wasn't having any of Jynx's power lust messing with Zoot's plan. Blood ties can be severed more easily than most think.

"I think the guys need to leave to room and let us girls have a chat." Said Kisenian. Zoot and Sully exchanged looks and left Jynx alone with Ebony and Zoot's sisters. The moment the door was closed Kisenian grabbed Jynx's throat and slammed her into a wall.

"Careful, don't damage my stunt double." Ebony said sarcastically. Kisenian shoved her to the floor and Ebony put the heel of her stiletto boot on Jynx's vocal chord. She applied the tiniest bit of pressure so Jynx would get the message.

"Now listen hear you traitorous little backstabber," Ebony said calmly "If I think even for a second that you're going to betray us I'll waste you myself. Got it?"

She lifted up her boot and let it hover over Jynx's eye socket for emphasis.

"Whatever you say, Ebony," said Jynx in a pleading tone "I'll do anything you want."

"Now that's much better." Said Kisenian. Lithium had been watching the entire thing and helped Jynx off the ground.

"Now shut up and sit down." Said Lithium. The three women went to work braiding Jynx's long hair and giving her a new makeup style. By the time they were done She and Ebony looked quite similar. They changed the makeup on her face just a bit. Kisenian painted a bright red flame on her forehead to distract from her eye color and manipulated the bandit's mask paint into a more Egyptian styled shape. Her lips were the usual cherry red. The Locos not in the inner circle would think Ebony had just changed her style for the millionth time. The three of them stood back and looked her from head to toe.

"Something's missing." Said Kisenian. Ebony touched Zoot's pendant, the symbol of their marriage.

"She can have if after Zoot's 'death'" said Ebony "Now bring them in here and show them what they've done."

When the men were brought back into the room they were speechless. Sully turned on his heel and left. He would never agree with leaving Jynx as the figurehead leader of the Locos. He only stayed and helped out of loyalty to Zoot. He also wanted to leave the city and be with Zoot and Ebony when the baby was born. He was curious about the child and wondered whom it would grow up to be.

That evening, Kisenian and Lithium took the faux Ebony out on a patrol in the squad car. Zoot had taken to spending his nights with Ebony rather than raiding. As they lay in bed after making love, Ebony suddenly sat up as if she'd just realized something.

"You have a plan for Jynx, don't you?" Ebony asked hopefully. Zoot grinned and rolled her over so she was pinned.

"You know me so well my love." Said Zoot. Ebony looked at him expectantly.

"Well?" she said. Zoot grinned.

"After we leave the city, Jynx is going to get a nasty surprise from Lithium." Zoot said casually. Ebony kissed him passionately.

"Oh babe, you're such a backstabber." She laughed.

With that, the topic of Jynx was moved to the back of her mind. Other thoughts replaced them as Zoot kissed his way down her chest and stomach.


	11. Goodbye For Now

In the following week, Zoot and his clan slowly swapped Ebony with her body double, Jynx. Ebony would attend all of the meals then hide in her room while Zoot took Jynx on patrols with him. Time was of the essence. Trudy would give birth any day now and Zoot had been unable to make contact with her. Even with Bray and Amber on the inside the mall was a fortress. Zoot couldn't just walk in. There was the problem of Jynx as well. She was becoming cocky and reckless. She would sashay about the hotel, posing as Ebony when she should have been hiding out and waiting for another switch. The lower ranks of the Locos were starting to figure it out and Zoot knew they'd have to be wiped out. All of it would happen in good time but time was running out. That night after putting the Locos through drills and more patrols, a meeting was held in Sully's office. Also known as the war room. The presidential suite had been cleaned up but no one would think to eavesdrop in Sully's office. Zane was posted in the hall outside to make sure Jynx was nowhere around. They were discussing the next few phases of the plan and smoothing out any kinks. The first order of business was Trudy.

"I say we waste her after she gives birth." Said Ebony. Kisenian rolled her eyes.

"Apparently everyone wants to have your babies, brother." Said Kisenian. Sully elbowed her.

"We are not murdering a mother that has just given birth," snapped Sully, forever the compassionate healer "We need to get somebody in there to talk to her and quick-like."

Everyone in the room turned to look at Lithium simultaneously.

"Why," she whined "Why me?"

Kisenian and Zoot exchanged looks. Sully pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Trudy knows you from before the virus and she also knows you're family," said Zoot " She won't listen to Kisenian or I."

Lithium bickered for a moment then agreed to go meet with Trudy at the mall. None of the other Mallrats would know who she was.

"Fine, but I want to bring Darkling along with me." Said Lithium. Darkling was one of the higher-up Locos but not inner circle. He and Venom were best friends before she moved to the mall with Bray. Before the wreck he was in charge of Zoot's fleet of patrol cars and bikes but now his main job was siphoning gas.

"I need a third spy on the inside anyway," said Zoot "Bring him in."

With that Lithium went to fetch Darkling. He was speechless after being brought into the inner circle and more than shocked at Zoot's plan.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked Zoot as Lithium scrubbed the Loco paint from his face. They dressed him like another street kid and Lithium toned down her Loco look as well.

"Dead sure," said Kisenian "Now get moving so we can get to the next phase."

Lithium and Darkling set off for the mall, leaving the rest of the inner circle in Sully's war room.

To say Bray and Amber were shocked to see Lithium and Darkling waiting outside the grille would be an understatement.

"Darkling!" cried Amber, running forward to see her friend. He pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shhh its Dal now." He laughed and put his hand through the grille to touch her arm. They all heard someone coming from the upper floor and Lex stomped down the stairs to join them.

"What the hell is this?" demanded Lex.

"We're here to see Trudy," said Lithium "We're old friends."

"You're a Loco, liar!" snapped Lex. Amber and Bray both ganged up on Lex.

"I've been searching for Dal since I got here," said Amber "We grew up together. I'm letting them in."

"Oh," said Lex "And what about little miss Loco?"

Lithium began to fake cry and pressed up against the bars.

"Zoot's twin hit me," wailed Lithium "Kisenian and Zoot are crazy I can't stay there anymore!"

It was put to a vote and "Amber" and Bray made sure they were voted in. By the time Trudy realized they were there it was far too late. She and Lithium hugged like old friends, and then Bray brought them into his room to speak privately. Amber and Dal were keeping Lex and the others occupied.

Bray sat Trudy down on his bed and stood by his little sister, arms crossed.

"Here's the deal, Trudy," said Lithium "Either you accept a place in Zoot's world or you're on your own. "

Trudy pulled a nasty face and rested her hands over her belly.

"No way," there was an annoying whine to her tone "Zoot is mad and so are all of you!"

Bray and Lithium looked at each other and both knew this would become a game of good-cop, bad-cop. Bray sat on the bed next to Trudy and put an arm around her.

"Zoot is different now, I promise," Bray said, his voice smooth as honey "He wants to protect you and care for you and the baby. He even wants to leave the city. You could come."

"Where will you go, Bray?" asked Trudy. Lithium scoffed.

"I'll be staying here," said, Bray "Someone has to help Lith keep Ebony in line."

"Then I'm staying with you," said Trudy "I'll never go anywhere with Martin ever again!"

"Suit yourself," said Lithium "See you around, Bray." She gave her brother a kiss on the cheek and left the mall without anyone noticing. Darkling/ Dal stayed behind with his good friend Venom/ Amber. They would need another double agent when the time came for Zoot's "death" and judging by Trudy's belly, that time would come soon.

Jynx was parading around as Ebony yet again when she wasn't supposed to be. This time she was moronic enough to sit on the front steps of the Horton-Bailey and chain-smoke cigarette after cigarette. The Locos knew Ebony didn't smoke. She was reaching for yet another cigarette and some matches when she heard a car coming from somewhere close by. Zoot wasn't on patrol right now so she wondered who it could possibly be. She didn't have very long to wonder. A black van without any markings sped up to the steps and the back doors flew open. Several people dressed head to toe in black with ski masks hopped out and seized her. Jynx struggled and burned through one of the masked people's sleeve with her cigarette but she was no match for the grab team. Five minutes later, she was in the back of the van with her hands and feet shackled and chained together. Her mouth had been taped and the last thing she saw was a big black boot coming toward her face before she blacked out from the impact.

**Author's note: I'm not writing anymore until I get some feedback. Review review!**


	12. Monster, How Should I Feel?

The first thing Jynx noticed when she regained consciousness was that she was in a very small room. Her feet and hands were bound with ropes rather than the chains used on her in the van. Once her vision focused she noticed a small table and two plastic chairs as well as a mirror on the far wall. This had to be an interrogation room in the old police station. Whoever her captors were, they hadn't taken her too far from home. If she could just get her legs free she might have a fighting chance. Using her dancer-like flexibility Jynx was able to wiggle one leg free. She stood and used her free foot to step on the rope and slip her other ankle out of the bonds. Free at last! Jynx would work on getting her hands free once she got out of here. To her great surprise, the door was unlocked. Just as she was turning the knob a force pushed the door from the other side and sent her flying back across the room. One of her captors stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. Although he was dressed in solid black with a ski mask she could tell it was a man. He came storming across the room to Jynx and grabbed her by the hair. She screamed in agony as he dragged her to the table and sat her down in one of the chairs. He sat on the table facing toward her and crossed his arms.

"Now listen to me you little tart," his voice was deep and distorted, but certainly familiar "I know you aren't really Ebony."

Jynx had been ordered by Zoot to stay in character at all times, come hell or high water. She decided to use her female charms on her captor. She crawled up on the table and stretched like a lazy cat. She settled on her knees and faced the masked man. She casually began to unlace the front of her corset, revealing more and more skin with each little pull until the front was completely open, revealing her breasts.

"If I weren't Ebony, would I have a body like this?" she rose to her feet and swung her hips from one side to the other. Her captor just laughed like it was funny and came forward as if he was going to kiss her. Jynx crouched down and leaned toward him, balancing perfectly in her stiletto heels. She was utterly unprepared for what came next. He moved just before their lips touched and she fell facedown onto the floor. Jynx whimpered and pulled her knees into her chest.

"When Zoot realizes I'm gone he'll come for me," Jynx snapped, "His wrath will destroy you and your tribe."

The man in black laughed and headed for the door.

"Zoot won't care, because you aren't Ebony." He said over his shoulder as he walked out of the room. Jynx sprang at the open door but he slammed it into her again, sending her hurtling back down to the floor. "And cover yourself, you nasty whore." He yelled from the other side of the door. Jynx laced the corset back up and sat in a chair, wondering what would come next.

The masked man locked the door behind him and went to the room right next to the interrogation room. He knocked and the door opened. He entered the room and pulled his mask off to speak with his companions.

"So how did I do?" asked Zane. The rest of the inner circle stood in the room along with Ebony, who didn't take part in the grab team. They had been watching Zane and Jynx through the two-way mirror in the wall separating the rooms. Zoot, Kisenian, Lithium, and Sully were the rest of the grab team, dressed in all black.

"Perfect," said Zoot "She didn't even recognize your voice."

All of them shared a laugh except for Sully; he was never one to enjoy human suffering.

"That little viper burned a hole in my arm." Said Kisenian, holding out the arm Jynx had burned with her cigarette. Zoot tenderly examined the burn, tracing his fingers around it carefully.

"Don't worry, now we move on to the fun part." Said Lithium. Sully came over to look at Kisenian's burn and frowned at his companions disapprovingly.

"I can't believe I agreed to this." He mumbled. Kisenian produced a Taser from her pocket and gave it to Zane. Zoot and Kisenian exchanged maniacal grins of pleasure. Ebony was quiet, watching Jynx through the mirror. She wondered if they would break Jynx or not.

"The Taser has fresh batteries and is ready to go," said Lithium "Don't let that little skank rub up against you again."

Kisenian laughed at her sister's remark.

"If you do we'll have to give you a flea bath like a dog." Said Kisenian. Zane pulled a face at her and pulled his mask back down. It was time for Jynx to prove herself. He left the mirror room and unlocked the door to the interrogation room. Before he even knew what was happening Jynx jumped him and slashed his face with her nails. He hit the switch on the Taser and Jynx fell to the floor, convulsing, He touched the bleeding scratches on his face and rolled Jynx over with his foot. He heard a thump from the other room that had to be Lithium punching the wall. He smiled under his mask and crouched down by Jynx.

"Who are you?" he asked. Jynx began to recover and stammered out an answer.

"I'm Zoot's woman you stupid bastard." She said between gasps of pain.

"Wrong answer." Said Zane. He shocked her again and watched as she writhed in pain. He asked her again and received the same answer so he shocked her. This went on for about an hour, Jynx never missing a beat. Shock after painful shock she stayed in character. The inner circle watched from the other side of the mirror. Sully was watching in horror as Zane shocked Jynx yet again.

"That's it," said Sully, throwing his mask on the floor "She aced the test."

Before Zoot or anyone else could protest he stormed out into the hall and flung the door to the interrogation room open. Zane looked back in surprise.

"Get away from her!" yelled Sully. Zane held up his hands and backed off. Sully knelt by Jynx and began checking her for injuries. Zoot and the rest of the inner circle entered the room behind them and Jynx widened her eyes in shock. Zane pulled off his mask and said

"Surprise."

"Wha-what," Jynx pitched and moaned from the pain ricocheting through her bones "You…but…why?" Before anyone could answer she fell back into Sully's lap and blacked out. He wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Are you happy, Zoot," snapped Sully "Did she suffer enough for you?"

"You dare to question my brother's orders?" Kisenian stepped up, forever the enforcer.

"How will you raise a child when all you know how to do is inflict pain and cruelty?" Kisenian didn't faze Sully. He knew Zoot would never turn his wrath upon him. Sully gathered Jynx in his arms and they began walking to where the van was parked outside. Zoot and Ebony walked in the back close together, whispering so not to be overheard. Jynx moaned in Sully's arms and he held her against his chest.

"Shhhh," he comforted her "Everything is gonna be fine. I'll take care of you."

The ride back to the base was silent. No one wanted a fight to break out in the enclosed space of the van. Sully held Jynx in his lap and stroked her hair. He wasn't in love with her anymore but he still wanted to protect her. He now understood why Zoot was so violently protective of Ebony. When someone hurts your woman, you feel it too. More than anything Sully wished he could stop her pain, because it was eating him alive.

**Author's note: intense chapter! Hope you guys liked it. Sorry it took so long to update I was visiting my cousin who's Internet was down. Please review, once I get 3 there will be a new chapter.**


	13. Gifts and Curses

Sully brought Jynx straight back to his office and laid her on the medical table. She was slipping in and out of consciousness. He cleaned the electrical burns from the Taser and examined her limbs for any breaks or sprains. He rotated both of her shoulders to make sure they weren't dislocated.

"Sully," Jynx said weakly "What, what happened?" she wasn't quite awake. Her eyes opened and closed and she rolled a few times. Sully kept her on the table and extended each arm to make sure nothing was broken.

"Try not to move." He said gently. He discovered a sprain in her left wrist and went to work taping it. The door banging open behind him startled him and he spun around. Zane and Kisenian entered his office. Sully ignored their entrance and went back to Jynx's wrist. Zane and Kisenian came and looked over his shoulders. Sully tensed and it was clear he wasn't happy with them.

"I don't know why you're freaking out," said Zane "She's fine it really wasn't that bad." Sully pulled off his glasses and glared at Zane.

"Electrical burns and a sprained wrist," Sully said calmly "Zoot promised no one would be harmed. Look at this mess!"

Kisenian and Zane ignored Jynx and both began bickering with Sully simultaneously.

"What about my arm?" said Kisenian, holding out the one Jynx burned with a cigarette.

"Yeah and look at my face, I need stitches." Said Zane, gingerly touching the cheek Jynx had slashed. The cuts were deep and dried blood coated his face and neck. Sully threw his glasses against the wall, shattering the lenses. Zane took a step back and Kisenian took a step forward.

"Just because Zoot won't throttle you doesn't mean I won't," snarled Kisenian "You are in the service of Zoot and you'd best not forget that."

"Fine." Said Sully. He went to a cabinet and started rummaging through his medical supplies in an angry fashion. He grabbed a bottle of antiseptic and some gauze. He shoved them into Kisenian's hands and waved his arm dismissively. "Clean yourselves up. From now on I take orders from Zoot and only Zoot!"

"But my face needs stitches or it'll scar even bigger." Zane complained.

"You forget your place." Kisenian hissed. She raised her arm to slap Sully and he squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the whip-like sting of Kisenian's wrath. It never came. When he opened his eyes Ebony was halfway through the door and Zoot was behind Kisenian. He had grabbed her arm and yanked it back down by her side. Kisenian jerked away from her twin and curled her fists.

"What is the meaning of this, brother?" there was a nasty undertone to her voice when she said brother. Like the word was sour on her tongue. Zoot and Kisenian never fought. It was becoming apparent Zoot was holding the Locos together by a thread. He couldn't let his twin run rampant and he couldn't afford to lose Sully. He had to assert some authority on his inner circle.

"You are not to lay a hand on him," Zoot said quietly to Kisenian "Sullivan, treat my sister and Zane or there will be consequences."

Kisenian stomped her foot but made no further protests. Ebony sat in a chair next to Sully's table and put her hand over Jynx's. Even after all Jynx had done, Ebony felt guilty for allowing her torture. She recalled her sisters and how they had been shut out by the Loco's cruel methods. Jynx was all that remained of her family before the virus. Ebony swore she would be kinder to her cousin. If Jynx ever forgave her, that is. Sully cleaned Kisenian's burn and bandaged it properly. He was truly gifted at doing tiny stitches in delicate areas like the face. He cleaned the blood from Zane's face and sealed the cuts with all the precision of a plastic surgeon. Zane thanked him and shook his hand, an attempt to make up with the Loco's chief healer. After that Zane and Kisenian left Sully with Ebony and Zoot. They sat together talking quietly, waiting for Jynx to be lucid again. Zoot and Sully had a very strange bond. From day one Zoot had always made allowances and special privileges for him. Not even his family could understand why. Sully had come to be a Loco not long after they were first formed. At first, his two younger brothers Matthias and Parker had come with him. After Jynx's mutiny Zoot allowed them to live but threw them out of the Locos along with Jynx. Sully had been estranged from them since then. He didn't even speak with them when he went to get Jynx from the Wrecking Crew's base. Zoot and Sully were polar opposites but the two would always possess a deep understanding of each other's actions. Perhaps that is why they worked well in their roles. Zoot would forever be the warlord and Sully the lifesaver. Ebony smiled at the two men getting on well and thought of how happy Sully would be once they left the city. Jynx began to stir and all of them went silent, waiting for her to wake up. She groaned and sat up on her elbows. She yelped when she realized her wrist was sprained.

"You shouldn't move that." Said Zoot. Sully began examining her wrist again in an obsessive manner.

"I'm not a china doll, Sully," she said "What the hell happened?"

The three of them looked around guiltily at each other. Ebony sat on the table next to Jynx and touched her cousin's shoulder.

"We had to be sure you were ready, Jynx," said Ebony "We were the grab team. We were the ones that took you."

"Zane tortured me," recalled Jynx "I saw his face before I blacked out. I thought some of the lower-ranked Locos had grabbed me. I thought it was all over."

Zoot crossed his arms and stood behind Ebony.

"We couldn't just hand you the keys to the kingdom without proof of your loyalty," Zoot rarely explained his crazy tests but this time it was necessary "Considering our history I think we went easy on you."

Jynx knew better than to anger Zoot. She knew something like this was coming but never expected it to happen this way.

"I'm fine," said Jynx "It wasn't anything Zoot's woman couldn't handle." Ebony smiled and squeezed her hand. She couldn't voice it but she was proud of Jynx.

"Good answer." Said Zoot. Suddenly all of them were distracted by the sound of a skateboard rolling down the hall at a rapid pace. The door burst open and Venom/Amber came rolling into the room. She kicked the skateboard with one foot and caught it in her hand.

"Sully you've gotta come," she was almost yelling, "Right now, Trudy's in labor!"

"Bray can deliver the baby that was the plan." Said Zoot. Sully ignored him and began gathering medical supplies in his doctor's bag.

"Bray said the baby's turned the wrong way," Amber said frantically "If you don't come now we'll lose them both!"

"What are you waiting for," said Ebony "Go!"

"Get that Loco paint off your face." Zoot called behind them. Sully and Amber ran out of the room together and sprinted for the mall. Sully used a cotton ball soaked in rubbing alcohol to remove his markings while they ran. He pulled the bottle and cotton out of his bag while they were running through the streets. Sully had become quite adept at multi-tasking. His lungs burned as they got closer to the mall but he didn't stop to rest for a single second. He had to make it to Trudy and the baby before it was too late. If Zoot's child died the entire city would feel his wrath. Sully truly was Zoot's foil in every way. He prevented death and violence while keeping Zoot happy at the same time. Sully's job was easier said than done and far from over. He was destined to spend his life serving others.

**Author's Note: You guys asked for it so I wrote it. Lots of focus on Sully but that's because this is part of a saga and I'm gearing up for the next one. There will be lots of Brenom (Bramber) don't worry. I appreciate all of the reviews so much and don't worry. By the end a lot of questions will be answered. **


	14. Isn't She Lovely?

**Author's Note: Intense chapter warning. Blood, gore and deaththreats. Oh and jelly, stop predicting all my plans. Yes this will weave into the canon. There's another prequel then a S6 or 7 story depending on how the book ends. I appreciate the reviews so much and I try to answer questions from your reviews in the writing. If I missed anything feel free to message me about it.**

Sully and Amber/Venom sprinted into the mall and met the locked grille.

"Let us in," yelled Amber "I got help!"

A few seconds passed and then someone came running. It was a girl with blue and pink hair. She was quite beautiful for someone that called herself a Mallrat.

"Thank god you're back, Amber." Said Zandra. She opened the grille for them and made sure it was locked behind them.

"Where's Bray?" asked Amber.

"This way hurry!" said Zandra. She led them up the stairs and toward the sound of Trudy's screaming.

"Do you know how many centimeters Trudy has dilated so far?" asked Sully.

Zandra paused for a moment and looked back at him. He silently prayed he had removed all of the Loco paint from his face, he'd done it in such a rush after all.

"Who are you?" asked Zandra. Amber gave her a little shove and they kept going.

"He's an old friend, Zandra," said Amber "He's here to help."

They met resistance around the corner; Lex stepped out of the hallway that lead to Trudy's room.

"And just where do you think you're going?" said Lex in a menacing tone.

"Move it, Lex," snarled Amber "This guy is a doctor. Trudy needs him so move it!" Lex just laughed and came toward Sully. Zandra whimpered and ran past Lex to get the rest of the tribe.

"This kid is no doctor," Lex laughed "But I'll let you through for a price."

Sully and Amber exchanged looks. She looked up at him and waited for the signal. He gave Amber a wink and they used a basic Loco drill on Lex. Sully feinted left and right, confusing Lex with his hands. While Lex was watching Sully, Amber jumped him from behind and got him in a headlock. The sudden weight on his back threw off Lex's balance and he blacked out from Amber choking him. Amber jumped off of him as he fell to the floor and she rolled, landing on her feet like a cat. Sully pulled her up.

"Oh how I've missed Venom," said Sully "Nothing to say?" he asked Lex as they stepped over his unconscious body.

"I miss Venom too, now let's go." Said Amber. They ran down the hall to the room where Trudy's screams were coming from. A gruesome sight greeted them. Trudy was splayed out on a bed and there was blood all over the sheets. Bray was pleading with her to push but she ignored him. Zandra was in the room as well as a red-haired girl. The rest of the Mallrats were waiting out on the stairs. Sully and Amber ran over to Bray and knelt by him. Sully produced a stethoscope from his bag and a blood pressure cuff. He shoved the cuff into Amber's hands and instructed her to record Trudy's blood pressure every few minutes.

"Monitor her very closely," said Sully, listening to her chest "In fact don't take your eyes off her for a second."

"Got it." Replied Amber. More than anything Bray wanted to hold her right now but she was busy being one of Zoot's soldiers. They all were.

"Zandra, take your friend," said Sully "Bring me lots of hot water and clean sheets. Go!"

The two girls nodded their brightly colored heads and took off. Sully had all the supplies he would need in his bag. He'd been preparing for this day since the Locos found out Trudy was pregnant. He laid out some instruments on a towel and turned back to Trudy.

"Trudy, sweetheart, my name is Sullivan," said Sully "I'm here to deliver your baby but I need your help. You have to push."

Trudy shook her head weakly and let out a shriek of pain.

"I can't push anymore," she cried "It's over it's all over."

Sully gestured for Bray to come closer so they could speak without Trudy hearing.

"Sully, the baby is breeched," said Bray "What's your plan?"

Sully was putting on a set of arm-length surgical gloves.

"I'm going to turn him." Sully said calmly.

"What if Trudy won't push after you turn him?" Bray whispered back.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Said Sully. He gave Bray a huge syringe filled with clear liquid. "You need to stick her lower back with that. It's not an epidural but it's the best I could do."

Bray nodded his understanding and Sully lifted Trudy into a sitting position so Bray could administer the shot. Zandra came back with clean sheets and hot water but fled when she saw all the blood. Amber and Bray ripped off the bloody sheets while Sully held Trudy and threw down clean ones. Sully lowered her back down to the bed and barked at Amber to get back on the blood pressure cuff. Bray stayed by Trudy's side and encouraged her to push.

"Trudy, I have to turn the baby now," said Sully "Once I turn him you'll have to push as fast as you can, do you understand?"

Trudy's only reply was a scream of pain.

"Just do it Sully!" yelled Bray. Sully disappeared behind the blankets covering Trudy. Both Bray and Amber winced from Trudy's screaming and the sounds of Sully searching for the baby.

"I've got him!" yelled Sully "Just hang on."

There was a terrible suctioning noise, and Sully freed his arms. He removed the gloves and washed his hands with hot water then he put on a clean set.

"Baby's turned but that was just the first step," Sully tried his best to keep his voice from shaking "We have to get the baby out right now, like right now. If Trudy won't push, I'll have to do a cesarean. It'll be really awful so we have to get her to push."

Amber didn't waste a single second of time once Sully told her what to do. She stalked over to Trudy and got in her face.

"Listen to me Trudy," Amber began, trying to think fast "The baby is turned the right way now. All you have to do is push. If you don't both of you could die. "

"I heard you talking," said Trudy "Cut it out. Just get it out of me. Please."

Sully and Bray both gave Amber these little nods that made it clear, the leash was off. Amber was free to transform into Venom for the first time in months. Amber sat on the bed and stroked Trudy's shoulders

"Trudy, dear. I'm afraid this will be hard to hear. You need to get it together and push because our mutual friend will not be happy if anything happens to his child. Got it?" said Venom.

"No," Trudy screamed at her "I can't have this baby!"

Venom grabbed Trudy's face and forced Trudy to look her in the eye.

She put her lips to Trudy's ear and whispered, Venom was going in for the kill.

"Listen to me you pathetic cow. Push if you know what's good for you…and Bray." There was a nasty lilt to her tone. Like she really hated whatever she was talking about.

"You would hurt Bray?" Trudy whimpered, "I thought you loved him."

"Think again." Snapped Venom .She walked away to compose herself and step back into Amber's body. It's tough when you live two different lives. You can never really trust anyone and you have to be so careful all the time. Late at night when she would sneak into Bray's room they would lay there, wound around each other. Venom missed the Loco base terribly but as long as Bray was by her side, she was home. Bray heard the entire exchange between Venom and Trudy and Sully heard parts of it. Bray thought it was very clever that Venom used Trudy's Bray obsession to get her to have the baby instead of going through with surgery. Threaten Bray's life and Trudy will do anything. The rest of the birth was dream-like after the first terrible few hours. Sully was overjoyed to deliver a healthy, perfect little girl.

"I guess we'll have to wait to weigh you, huh?" Bray said to his new little niece. He was cleaning her with a sponge and a bucket of water so Trudy could hold her. Dal/Darkling came back and rushed to his double-agent friends. This was a victory for both sides. He had found a straw basket and a perfect pink blanket that they wrapped the baby in. Amber suspected the blanket came from Zoot and Ebony or one of his sisters. That however is another story for another time. Sully placed the newborn in Trudy's arms and for one moment, everything was perfect. Half of the Mallrats were Locos but they coexisted in harmony. The birth of Brady is the first favor the Locos would perform for the Mallrats. Though it certainly isn't the last.


	15. Champagne Supernova

**Author's Note: Mimosas are champagne and orange juice mixed together**

Zoot and his clan were celebrating the birth of his first child. A perfectly healthy baby girl delivered by none other than Sully himself. He returned to the Loco base from the mall in the dead of night. Brady was sleeping peacefully in Trudy's arms when he departed. Darkling was posted outside in the hall as a guard. To the Mallrats that weren't Locos it would look like "Dal" was just concerned for his friend Trudy. Bray and Amber sent him out through the tunnels underneath the mall and he eventually made it back to the Horton-Bailey. After being allowed to sleep for a few hours, Jynx woke Sully up with a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, hero." Jynx said into his ear. Sully jumped and sat up in bed. He reached for his glasses then remembered he had broken them a few days before.

"I don't want to play right now Jynx," Sully rolled over and tried to ignore the way his heart was pounding "Maybe in a few years."

Jynx laughed sardonically and began dragging him from the bed.

"It's not me that wants to play, it's Zoot," said Jynx "Orange juice and champagne in the conference room. Only family."

Sully almost laughed then he got up and dressed. He wore a clean pair of jeans and his Loco vest. Jynx sat on the counter in his bathroom and painted his face. She pressed up against him while she worked, enjoying how badly she was teasing him. Sully grabbed her wrist and lowered the paintbrush.

"Enough." He said into her face. She giggled and hopped down from the counter. They walked to the conference room together and discovered the base was practically deserted. Zane was the only Loco they saw, guarding the door to the conference room. Zoot greeted Sully and Jynx as they entered. Zoot, Kisenian, and Ebony were drinking from a pitcher of sparkly orange liquid. There was a plate piled with toast and bacon accompanied by a full champagne glass. The setting called Sully's name.

"It's for you," said Kisenian "Come sit down."

Zoot and Sully shared a brotherly handshake and Sully sat down in front of his breakfast. The rest of the Locos had already eaten and the table cleared except for the pitcher of Mimosas. Kisenian had taught them to clean up behind themselves. In the Loco base, if you made any kind of mess it was your job to clean it up or face Kisenian's wrath. Sully laughed a little to himself and washed down a mouthful of toast with mimosa. Zoot was at the head of the table with Sully on his left, Kisenian on his right and Ebony in his lap as usual. Jynx sat next to Sully.

"So where is everyone?" asked Sully. Zoot laughed and took a swig of his drink.

"Well, half of the clan are masquerading as Mallrats," Zoot started "And Lithium took the ranks out on a nice, long warehouse raid."

Sully just nodded and continued to inhale his breakfast.

"Why isn't Jynx out with them?" asked Sully, after being deprived of sleep he suddenly realized he may have descended into the twilight zone. Zoot would never have breakfast made for him and stay out of a raid to spend quality time with his friends and family. Sully blinked and pinched himself a few times to make sure it was all real. That this breakfast was occurring here and now and not in some pipe dream. Kisenian laughed at him and reached over the table to give him one of her signature slaps. The table exploded in laughter and Sully's head swum.

"You're not dreaming, Sullivan," said Kisenian "Jynx made the food for you don't look at us."

"Thanks, doll." Said Sully. He leaned over and kissed Jynx on the cheek. She blushed deeply and Ebony scolded her for breaking character.

"You said Jynx was off the raids until you declared her medically sound," said Ebony "After some persuasion Zoot decided to follow your advice."

Ebony and Zoot shared a passionate kiss and Zoot winked at Sully when it was over. It was all so perfect. Just five close friends enjoying a drink after a victory. Then there was a commotion in the hallway and the heavy _thud _of someone hitting the floor. Kisenian sprang to her feet and popped through the door in the blink of an eye. There was some screaming and a few moments later Kisenian kicked the door open. She came into the room with Trudy in tow, her arm twisted behind her back. Zoot and Ebony stood. Zoot slammed his glass into the table, causing it to shatter and orange liquid splattered the table. It was like a spell had been broken.

"Release her a once!" roared Zoot. Kisenian instantly let go of Trudy's arm and stepped back.

"She knocked Zane out with a crow bar, what was I to do?" said Kisenian. Zoot silenced her with a look.

"Trudy, have a seat," said Ebony "I know you won't join us but maybe we can talk in a civil manner for once."

Since Ebony became pregnant both she and Zoot had mellowed out and grown up. Lithium was responsible for the power and chaos now, Zoot just wanted to make a smooth exit from the Loco's world.

Trudy looked around at all of them and pointed her finger at Sully.

"You," Trudy shrieked, "I knew you were one of them!"

Sully just shrugged and took a swig of his drink.

"And aren't you glad Zoot has been keeping an eye on you," Sully said casually "What if I hadn't been there?"

Trudy pulled the pink blanket Zoot's family had sent for Brady from her pack and threw it on the floor. Ebony grabbed onto Zoot and she felt his heart breaking as if it were her own.

"You send spies to watch me," yelled Trudy "You threaten Bray's life and you think I'm just a part of the family after all that?" she stomped her feet like an angry child.

"You just gave birth Trudy, you shouldn't be moving around," Said Sully "Please, sit down and listen to us."

Trudy looked like she was considering it when her eyes focused on Jynx, then flew back to Ebony. In a matter of seconds Trudy made the basic connection.

"You're up to something," her voice shook "You and Cassandra are up to one of your schemes."

Ebony and Kisenian shared a look over Zoot's shoulder.

"Very good, Trudy," said Kisenian "You look like you came here to make a deal so let's hear it."

Zoot glared down at her while Ebony held him still. It was like she was absorbing all of his anger and pain and keeping it from being released on Trudy.

"I will keep all of this a secret in exchange for a lifetime of protection for Brady," said Trudy "I get to keep your spies as guards for her."

Kisenian shook her head in disbelief and Zoot glared at Trudy coldly.

"You can't have Bray." Said Ebony.

"Yes I can," said Trudy "Or I'll tell the entire city you have an Ebony body double."

Everyone looked to Zoot for an answer. It was clear he was on the edge of exploding in anger.

"Very well," said Zoot "Bray will guard Brady all her life and so will Venom and Darkling."

Trudy went to shake Zoot's hand to solidify the deal but Kisenian intercepted her, shaking on her brother's behalf.

"Oh and there's one more thing," said Trudy on her way out "You can never see her, Martin or the deal's off."

She slammed the door behind her and thoroughly enjoyed the sound of Zoot screaming in sheer rage. His cries followed her all the way outside. He fell to his knees and Ebony knelt down beside him, holding him while he released all of his rage at Trudy.

"Everything is gonna be fine," Ebony whispered into his ear "You did the right thing everything is gonna be fine. We'll get them back, we'll get our family back don't worry."

When Zoot looked up he saw Kisenian, Jynx, and Sully and felt Ebony wrapped around his shoulders. It was strange to have Jynx here but since her relationship with Ebony had been repaired she seemed different. Certainly more loyal than ever.

"Zoot," said Jynx "You are not the one that has lost today. Trudy has cut herself out of the clan and the true loss is on her."

Everyone glared at her for opening her mouth at a time like this but Zoot calmed at her words. He got to his feet with Ebony beside him.

"I will not rest until I can bring all of us back together," said Zoot "It won't be today or tomorrow but in a few years, everything will shift. Zoot will rise from the grave and seek out all of them. Even that witch and Brady."

At the time even his twin doubted his words. Ebony didn't even really believe them. They would all meet again far sooner than they realized. Zoot and Bray would ensure that.

**Author's note: Boom! Another chapter for my readers. You guys ask and I'll write it. Citable, ebony17pan, jellysnakes, and all my guests. Thanks so much for reading and encouraging me to write. This is a long, epic story and I'm way ahead of schedule so thank you for that. Check out my youtube channel I'm ninaxwings . I made some fun tribe videos and maybe I'll make a trailer for Loco's pain. We'll see. As promised this weaves into season one and the next one is a prequel to season 4. That's al I can give away for now. **


	16. Flux

In the days that followed the Trudy episode, it felt like everyone was rushing about in a panic. Each day drew them closer to the inevitable, Zoot's death. It was impossible to get into the mall for a dry run so they only had one chance to pull this off. Zoot had called a meeting for his inner circle. It was actually the last meeting but no one wanted to verbalize that. Once this meeting was over, and all of them walked through that door they would be leaving to go carry out the plan. The plan that would kill Zoot and distract the rest of the Locos. This was the last time all of them would be in the same room together. Never again would all of them be together at the same time. Zoot had called everyone back to base. The lower ranked Locos were in the conference room, waiting for instruction. Zoot's inner circle was in Sully's office. Zane was out in the hall, guarding the door from curious ears. Even the double agents except Darkling had snuck over from the mall. Zoot was so happy to have his brother Bray by his side. Venom was there as well and her fellow female Locos hugged her when she arrived. Venom would always be close with Zoot's sisters and Ebony but Jynx was another matter. Something about her rubbed Venom the wrong way. Jynx was eyeing Bray from across the table like a hungry animal. Venom wanted nothing more than to leap over the table and scratch her eyes out. Bray was sitting on Zoot's right, his pretty face darkened in rage at Trudy. Her cruel ultimatum had cut Zoot deeply, and he responded by pushing the plan into action.

"Who does she think she is?" Bray said to no one in particular. There was a collective sigh and Venom pounded her fist on the table.

"It's just not fair!" she suddenly burst out. Kisenian gave her a sympathetic look and reached over to pat her hand.

"None of us are happy, Venom," said Ebony "Everyone in this room is paying the price of being a Loco."

Zoot let the women croon at each other for a few more minutes then he slammed his fist on the table. This was a common occurrence but everyone jumped anyways. Zoot just had that effect on people.

"I think he wants to go over the plan again," Sully said gloomily

"I think you're right." Kisenian agreed. Zoot glared at them in anger but no one was fool enough to engage him in a fight.

"I suggest everyone get a good night of sleep, because in the morning we begin phase one." Said Bray. Lithium's head had been resting on the table and she sat up in surprise.

"But I'm not ready," exclaimed Lithium "Someone else has to lead the charge."

Zoot rose from his seat and loomed over Lithium.

"We've been preparing for weeks, pray tell what makes you unfit to do your part?" his voice was calm but everyone could hear the fury shaking behind it. Kisenian saw it fit to intervene.

"I'll lead the charge," said Kisenian "Jynx and I."

"So be it." Snarled Zoot. Ebony reached out to take his hand but he brushed it away. "Now repeat phase one to me, all of you."

There was some uncomfortable shifting and whispering, and then Venom was the first to speak.

"Bray and I are to return to the mall. Trudy has agreed to meet with you in secret and bring Brady to bid you farewell." Venom sat very still and tried not to blink.

"Very good," remarked Zoot "Then what?"

"In the morning I will take Jynx and the rest of the Locos to attack the Demon Dog's base to distract them," said Kisenian "Once you leave for the mall our tribe will never see you again."

Zoot crossed his arms and settled back in his chair in a huff. He looked to Jynx and nodded for her to speak.

"Once you and Ebony have gone, I'm to capture Bray and interrogate him. Perhaps even let the Mallrats capture me to make this believable." Jynx was doing her best to smolder at Bray from across the table but to no avail. He was in love with Venom; Jynx's open invitation would never distract him. Zoot dismissed them after that and everyone went their separate ways. Bray and Venom left to go back to the mall and make sure the scene was set for Zoot's "death". Kisenian went to the conference room to announce that they were launching a full-scale attack on the Demon Dogs in the morning. Zane tried to grab Lithium and kiss her when she left the room but she dodged him. Zoot and Ebony grabbed Zane and joined Kisenian in the conference room with the rest of the Locos. Once everyone was gone from Sully's office Lithium made sure the hall was clear, then she slipped back into Sully's room. He was laying on his bed flipping through a book on human anatomy. Sully snapped it shut when he heard Lithium's entrance and turned to face his visitor.

"Lithium," said Sully "Are you not feeling well?"

Lithium locked the door and came to sit on the bed beside him. By the look on her face he could tell something was very, very wrong.

"I need you to do me a favor and keep it a secret," said Lithium "Swear you'll never tell."

"Doctor-patient confidentiality," replied Sully "My lips are forever sealed." Lithium wrung her hands and stood in front of Sully. She began to unzip her Loco vest, revealing a skin-tight tank top underneath. Sully raised his hands to stop her. "Oh Lithium I'm flattered but your brothers would kill me."

"No you moron," snapped Lithium "Look closer!"

She put a hand over her stomach and pulled up the tank top, revealing the slightest bump above her pelvic bone.

"Oh you think you're pregnant," said Sully "This is great, Zane will be so happy."

Lithium's face twisted in rage and she sat on the medical table.

"Just tell me if I am or not!" she snapped. Sully had her lie back and put on a pair of surgical gloves to examine her.

"You definitely are. I'd say towards the middle of your first trimester," said Sully "When can we tell Zane?"

A stinging slap to the face startled Sully and he recoiled from Lithium.

"Zane isn't the father, you nimrod!" Lithium stopped herself from screaming.

"If not Zane then who?" asked Sully. Lithium began to cry and Sully hugged her, trying to soothe her breaking nerves.

"It was Spike," she stammered out "Right after the tire spike, while Zoot and Kisenian were looking for Cali."

"Did he force himself on you?" the thought sickened Sully to his stomach.

"No, I was willing," said Lithium "I wish I had died instead of Cali It should have been me!"

"Lithium it's going to be fine, no one will know he's the father," said Sully "We'll just say it was one of the Locos that died in the wreck."

Lithium jerked away from him and stood up.

"No, I won't carry this thing inside me," snapped Lithium "I want you to get rid of it, now!"

It was all too much for Sully to take in but he had to. Most importantly he had to follow the doctor's oath: do no harm.

"Lithium it's just a child, it's not Spike," Sully tried to remain calm "If I do this I know you'll regret it for as long as you live."

There was no swaying Lithium from her path.

"Get it out of me, Sully," she said "Or I'll do it myself."

That was all it took to convince him. He gave Lithium a bathrobe to change into and put the stirrups in place on the table. He turned around while she stripped off her jeans and shirt and she donned the robe. He helped her onto the table and began gathering the surgical tools he would need.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked for the final time. He had the thick, white shot of anesthesia in his hand. Lithium responded by holding out her arm and flicking her veins until they stood out.

"Get this thing out of me, Sully," pleaded Lithium "You're the only one that can help me."

It went against everything Sully stood for, but he gave her the shot that put her under anyways. Memories of this day would haunt Sully for years. At least it was quick and painless. Sully told himself it was too early in the pregnancy for the child to have suffered or felt pain from the procedure. When it was over he removed his gloves and washed his hands in a bucket of water. There was blood from his wrist to his forearm and he sobbed as he washed it away. Once every trace of what they'd done had been removed from his office, Sully carried Lithium to her room. The tribe was at dinner so no one saw them in the hall. Sully tucked her in bed and stayed for a while, watching over little Lithium. Only she wasn't little anymore, she had matured before Sully's eyes. She slept peacefully from the anesthesia and Sully wished her sweet dreams before he left her room. _Oh Lithium _he thought to himself _what have we done?_

**Author's Note: I know, sad intense chapter. Lithium terminating her pregnancy was necessary for the plot. I had to adjust this chapter a lot that's why it took so long. Just for the record: I don't believe in aborting healthy babies. Please don't stop reading. Oh and on a lighter note I will be releasing a trailer for the next book in this saga. Watch my youtube, ninaxwings . The trailer will be released in the next couple days. **


	17. Last Night On Earth

At precisely midnight, Zoot got out of bed and began to get dressed. He wore plain clothes and a hooded cloak but left his tribal markings alone. Ebony hadn't slept at all, she and Zoot spent their final hours as king and queen together. They had lain in bed together, side by side with Zoot's hand over Ebony's belly. She was well into her second trimester and he could feel the baby taking shape. They argued over baby names and whether it was a boy or a girl. Now that it was time for Zoot to go Ebony was frightened. More than anything she was terrified he wouldn't come back. It could very well be the last night on earth for Zoot. Ebony begged him not to go and he pacified her with kisses. Once Zoot was ready they walked out into the hall together. Kisenian was already waiting for them, alert and capable as ever. Lithium was meant to be with her and Zoot was angered by her absence.

"Where the hell is Lithium?" he hissed to Kisenian. Ebony grabbed him and pressed a finger to her lips, reminding him to be quiet. If the Locos caught them now it would have all been for nothing. Sully emerging from his room answered Zoot's question.

"Lithium is sick," said Sully "Nothing life-threatening but she must not be disturbed." Sully felt sick to his stomach from the lie but it was all he could do. The day he betrayed Lithium would be the day Hell froze over.

"I suppose it's for the best," Zoot looked to Kisenian as he spoke "You know what to do once the battle's started?"

Kisenian and Lithium had both received a set of special orders from Zoot. It appeared that Kisenian would be the one to carry them out. Sometime, during the charge on the Demon Dog's warehouse Kisenian was to make sure Jynx did not survive. Zoot had never intended for Jynx to be the leader. The throne was for Lithium and no one else. Kisenian had turned it down, opting to flee the city with Zoot and Ebony. Once Jynx had been taken care of, Kisenian was to slip away from the battle and wait outside the mall. If everything went the way they planned, she would trail Bray and Zoot's "body" to the coast for his "funeral". Once the Mallrats left the beach, Zoot would be free to come back to Ebony. That was all he could think about. He pulled her into his chest and kissed her.

"I love you, Ebony," said Zoot "Until the day I die."

"I love you, Martin," Tears trailed down Ebony's cheeks "Come back to me as soon as you can."

"I will, my love," Zoot promised "This is the last time I will ever leave you."

After a moment Ebony pulled herself from Zoot's arms and the four of them just started at each other. They were out of time, now the Loco's influence would truly be tested. Zoot turned to Sully and held out his hand.

"Have you got them?" asked Zoot. Sully produced three capped syringes from his pocket and gave them to Zoot. Zoot hid them in his sleeve.

"Remember what I said about timing the shots," said Sully "It has to be perfect."

Zoot grinned and clapped Sully on the shoulder.

"I'll be seeing the three of you very soon," said Zoot " See you later."

Ebony resisted the urge to grab him and watched him leave. Now all they could do was wait for the morning. Ebony and Sully both knew they wouldn't be able to sleep for separate reasons. Both of them had a heavy conscience. Sully made an excuse and dipped into Lithium's room to check on her. He didn't want to leave her in this condition but it seemed he would have to. Kisenian and Ebony stood in the hall together. Ebony had one last favor to ask of Kisenian and she prayed it would be carried out.

"Kisenian," Ebony said quietly "About those special orders."

"What of them?" Kisenian replied, her voice devoid of emotion.

"Forget them," said Ebony "I want Jynx to live, please."

Ebony knew it was a futile request but she had to try. Jynx was awful but Ebony didn't want her dead. She recalled a time when she had plotted her own sister's deaths. Ebony did not wish to repeat that moment of family history.

"She won't die by my hand," Kisenian whispered "I'm not making any promises."

Ebony hugged her instead of voicing her thanks out loud. They tried to visit Lithium so they could all wait for dawn together, but Sully shut the door in their faces. Ebony and Kisenian wrote their strange behavior off as a romantic tryst. Unbeknownst to the three women, their decisions had changed the future. In Lithium's room, she was telling their story out loud. All of it. Sully was recording her words in a journal along with his own notes. The journal would be passed on to

**You come to a page that's been torn out as you're reading. A note falls out of the book and you pick it up to read.  
**

_I am writing this note because page 171 is missing from the book. Martin and his family left the camp in rush, leaving only this book behind with me. Martin asked that I give it to a man named Bray, his brother, should he ever come here. Martin said the book is a gift, that it will lead Bray to Venom. Whoever that is. I have read this tale cover to cover and I still make no sense of it. Venom is a girl in this story, she's not real. Let the record reflect, the book is now in my hands. – Eagle _

Zoot and Bray shook hands as they greeted each other. Zoot slipped two of the syringes from his sleeve to Bray. He kept the third one. Trudy took no notice she was holding Brady andlooking around the mall nervously. They were on the first floor landing by the stairs, out in the open. Why would Bray arrange to meet here, of all places? Trudy carefully placed Brady in Zoot's arms. This would be the last and only time he would be allowed to see her. Zoot looked down at his beautiful baby girl in adoration. Brady stared back up at him intelligently. It was like she wanted to come with him.

"Please tell her good things about me, Trudy," said Zoot "Tell her that I loved her very much and that I didn't want to leave her."

Trudy shifted to stand next to him and looked over his shoulder at Brady.

"We did a good thing, didn't we, Martin?" said Trudy.

"We did." Agreed Zoot. Bray held the baby next, and then he gave her back to Trudy. Zoot was preparing to leave when out of nowhere, a dog started barking from the depths of the mall. Zoot and Bray exchanged looks, it was starting. Footsteps echoed and Mallrats started pouring out of the rooms. Zoot made a mad dash up the stairs and hid. Lex, the man that Sully and Amber knocked out was on a rampage. Trudy watched in confusion as Amber and Dal turned on Bray. While they were arguing, Lex and his sidekick Ryan were searching the second floor. Bray winked at Venom and Darkling and ran up the stairs to meet Lex.

"Now listen here," said Bray "This is a family matter, let him go!"

Zoot watched from his vantage point. He had the syringe in his hand, ready to go. Lex and Ryan threw Bray to the floor and began beating him. That was the signal. Zoot stuck himself with the syringe of tranquilizers and came dashing out into the open.

"You want to fight," he faced Lex "Then fight me!"

Zoot threw off his cloak and made sure he dropped the empty syringe under it. Bray would collect the needle once he got a chance. They had planned every tiny detail, making their plan airtight. Zoot charged at Lex, he was already feeling drowsy from the shot. Lex took a cheap shot and ducked, the Mallrats watched in horror as Zoot plummeted to the ground. There was a horrible cracking sound when he hit the ground. Amber and Dal were the first ones to make it to his body. Bray kept Trudy from running to him. All of the Mallrats had to believe he was dead. Amber crouched by Zoot's body and felt for a pulse.

"He's dead," cried Amber "Oh my god he's dead."

Zoot's lifeless body lay on the ground, frozen in time. Bray silently cursed himself, how could he expect Zoot to survive the fall a second time? The crunching sound had to be his neck breaking. It had to be.

**Author's note: we're getting close to the end, here. I released a trailer for the sequel as well as some new music videos. Go check out my youtube and pretty please review. This started out as an experiment and became a full-blown saga thanks to you guys. Thanks for reading and keeping me going. Lots of love – ZootsAngel/Ninaxwings **

**I rewrote the note because i didn't like the original format. Nothing major has changed.  
**


	18. Falling In The Black

Now that the initial shock off Zoot's fall had worn off, the Mallrats were arguing about what to do with his body. Salene had taken the young ones to the café so they could decide what to do with his body. Lex wanted to dump him in the street with a warning pinned to his chest. Trudy had revealed Zoot was Brady's father and that he was here to bid his baby farewell. Amber and Bray turned the tables on Lex. He had been so proud of being Zoot's killer. Lex, the great protector of the Mallrats, no one messes with Lex. Amber shamed him in front of the tribe. He had killed an unarmed man that was leaving the city anyways. Trudy was hysterical she sat on the ground by Zoot's body and sobbed.

"I was so horrible the last time I saw him," cried Trudy "If I hadn't threatened him this never would have happened."

Bray got Trudy away from Zoot's body and had her hold Brady. The baby had a soothing effect on Trudy.

"This is not your fault, Trudy," said Bray "It's Lex's."

Lex lunged at Bray and Ryan broke up the fight. "Just get lost Lex, no one wants you here!"

The others agreed with Bray and Lex was sent into the sewers to check for more Locos. When he returned empty-handed they sent him away with a head full of guilt. Bray, Amber, Dal and Trudy convinced the rest of the tribe to give Zoot a proper funeral. In the morning they would take him to the cemetery. Bray and Amber both knew the Demon Dogs controlled the cemetery and it would be impossible to bury Zoot there. The beach was close to the cemetery though and Kisenian would be lying in wait, ready to ambush the Mallrats if it came to that. Bray, Amber, and Dal moved Zoot's body to the sewers for the night. Amber left them to go distract Trudy so Bray could take a closer look at Zoot. They had wrapped him in his cloak and Bray had the empty syringe he dropped in his pocket. Dal and Bray stood over Zoot, trying to figure out if he was really dead. Bray checked and discovered his neck wasn't broken. Dal was examining the arm Zoot landed on; all of his fingers were broken as well as his wrist.

"Bray, look at this." Said Dal, bending one of Zoot's fingers to show Bray the breaks. Zoot's eyes snapped open and he cried out. Bray and Dal exchanged looks of disbelief. Amber heard his yell and came running into the tunnel with Trudy in hot pursuit.

"He's dead, Trudy," said Amber "There's nothing you can do for him!"

"But I heard him," screamed Trudy "I know I heard him!"

Bray convinced her to turn back before she got too close. He told her he stubbed his toe and that Zoot truly was dead. Once she was gone Amber came and sat on the ground by Zoot.

"Hey chief," said Amber with tears in her eyes "How are you feeling?"

Zoot groaned and sat up. Amber laughed aloud and leaned over to kiss Bray. They were almost there now that the hard part was over. Zoot had survived it was truly a miracle.

"What's the matter with my arm?" Zoot asked. Dal had found some duct tape and he was doing his best to tape all of the breaks. Zoot flinched and Bray clapped a hand over his mouth to keep his yelling contained.

"You landed on it," said Bray "There's nothing more we can do until after your funeral."

"What if they want to bury me alive?" Zoot grumbled "I should just make a run for it."

"No way," said Bray "You put us all through this crazy plan and you're going to see it through."

Zoot nodded his agreement and Dal finished taping his hand. Bray took the first shift watching over his body. It wouldn't do for any of the Mallrats to discover he wasn't really dead. After Amber and Dal left, Bray produced one of the syringes Zoot had slipped him from Sully.

"I don't need that stuff," said Zoot "I look dead and they think I'm dead."

"Because you stuck yourself with drugs and fell over a railing," said Bray "We're going to do this the right way, little brother."

Zoot clenched his teeth and nodded to Bray. Bray uncapped the needle and rolled up Zoot's sleeve.

"One, two," Bray counted "three!"

He sunk the needle into Zoot's arm on three and after a minute Zoot passed out. "Sleep well, Martin." Bray murmured. Zoot was falling in his dreams. Falling through a bottomless black pit with needles all around him, tearing at his flesh as he fell. He could hear Ebony screaming for his help but the tranquilizers paralyzed him, he couldn't move or speak. All he could do was fall.

The following morning just before dawn Sully slipped out of Lithium's room. The base was buzzing in chaos as Kisenian rallied the Locos for the charge. Sully bumped into Jynx in the hall and she winked at him. Ebony would be hiding in Kisenian's room until the Locos left for battle. Sully had the nearly finished book in his hands. He went into Zoot's empty room and slipped it into the bag Zoot had packed for his journey out of the city. Zoot wouldn't find the book until much later. Kisenian was in a rush, she was running late rounding up all of the Locos and she still had to get to the mall so she could trail Zoot's body. Zane had been instructed to wait at the base until they found out what happened to Zoot. He would be the one to bring Ebony to meet up with Zoot if he had survived. Kisenian was forced to make a judgment call without her brother's consent. Lithium was out of commission, leaving Kisenian short-handed of trustworthy Locos. Kisenian grabbed Jynx and they stepped into her room to talk. Ebony was sitting on the bed watching the sunrise. She prayed her husband was still alive. Jynx and Kisenian's entrance startled her; she was relieved it was only they.

"Last minute change of plans," Kisenian whispered "I'm leaving to trail the body right now. You have to lead the charge, Jynx."

Kisenian was gathering her things in a pack in case she never came back.

"What if they won't listen to me," Jynx panicked "I'm not ready, I need your help."

Ebony placed her hands on Jynx's shoulders and shook her.

"Jynx, you were born to do this," said Ebony "Get out there and take my place, it's what you always wanted."

A small smile cracked Jynx's face and she squeezed Ebony's hands.

"I've got this." Said Jynx. She left to gather the ranks and Ebony locked the door behind her. Kisenian opened the window and climbed out so the Locos wouldn't see her leave.

"Stay put," said Kisenian "Stay invisible, I'll get a message to Zane or Sully when it's time to go."

"Bring him back to me, Kisenian." Said Ebony. Kisenian nodded and disappeared through the window. Her timing was perfect, the rest of the Locos left five minutes after her. Now it was up to Bray and Amber to steer the Mallrats to the coast. Zoot's nightmare ended with the Mallrats lowering him into a grave and burying him alive. His loyal followers watched as he disappeared beneath the earth. It had to be a dream; it couldn't be real, could it?

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been making videos. I really hope you liked it, please review so I know you're out there. I promise it'll all be over soon and thanks for bearing with me.**


	19. Sacrifice

As far as Kisenian could tell, everything was going according to plan. The Mallrats had left the mall with Zoot's "body" wrapped in a sheet, they were rolling him in a wheelbarrow to the graveyard. Kisenian was waiting for them there. She was well hidden behind one of the larger gravestones. She felt confident the Mallrats or the Demon Dogs would never even see her coming. Her orders were to attack if their plan started to go sideways. If she had blinked, she would have missed the two Mallrats that came to scout out the cemetery ahead of the others. She knew one of them it was Darkling/ Dal and the other had spiky red hair. They were dressed strangely with silver tribal paint and feathers in their hair. Funeral dress she supposed. They saw the group of Demon Dogs camped in the cemetery and fled so Kisenian followed them. She wondered where the rest of the Dogs were; their leader wasn't among the ones in the graveyard. Darkling and his companion led her to the rest of the funeral procession. Bray and Amber/Venom were there as well as Trudy. After some bickering Dal and Bray convinced them to bury Zoot at sea. Kisenian smiled to herself and followed them to the coast. She made sure to stay out of sight. From her vantage point, she saw them load Zoot's body into a tiny boat. Bray took the talisman from around Zoot's neck. They were about to push the boat out to sea when the red-haired kid started an argument. Kisenian couldn't hear what it was about. It looked like Bray was trying to stop him, but the red-haired Mallrat dumped a can of gasoline into the boat and all over Zoot. Bray and Amber watched intensely, ready to turn on Jack if it came to a fight. Trudy had to believe Zoot was dead so the funeral proceeded. Bray was the one to light the match and he dropped it as far from the gasoline as possible. It was all up to Kisenian now. Bray could sense her tracking them all the way from the cemetery she would know what to do. Kisenian crept further down the beach and into the water. It reminded her of the night she and her twin had gone looking for Californium, their little lost sister. Kisenian swam underwater and only came up for quick breaths of air. She took a glance at the beach and saw Bray pushing the boat into the water. It was on fire the back end of the boat was going up in flames. This certainly wasn't part of the plan. Kisenian swum with all of her might while struggling against the current. By the time she reached the boat the fire had climbed up the left side of the boat and it was starting to catch onto the sheet. With the last of her dwindling strength, she grabbed the edge of the boat and capsized it. The fire instantly hissed out and she dove to retrieve Zoot's body. Kisenian didn't know if he was dead or alive, all she knew was that she had to save him. She grabbed him before he could sink too far and ripped the sheet off of him. She looked toward the beach and saw the Mallrats had gone. Kisenian knew in her heart this would be the last time she ever saw her brother Bray. She clung to Zoot and treaded water, slapping him in an attempt to wake him. He couldn't be dead she just knew it. Bray or Amber would have given her a signal, something to let her know that her twin was gone. Kisenian was in luck the tide was coming in so she was able to drag Zoot onto the beach without drowning in the process. Once she got him on the sand she compressed his chest. For a moment she really believed he was truly dead, but then he coughed up a lungful of water. Zoot moaned and Kisenian hugged him, elated that he had survived the ordeal.

"Kisenian," he said weakly "Am I dead, is this a dream?"

He started to sit up and cried out in pain when he remembered his broken fingers and wrist.

"It's not a dream, you're alive," Kisenian began to tear up "I thought I'd lost you."

"Zoot lives." He said with a devilish grin. They laughed for a moment then Zoot was ready to leave. His desire to get back to Ebony was far stronger than the physical pain he was in. Kisenian helped him get to his feet and she supported him as they walked down the beach together.

Back at the base Lithium was laying in her room sobbing. Sully was at the door, begging for her to let him in but she ignored him. Suddenly, she heard sounds from a large group of people moving toward the hotel. She looked out her window and saw a mob of Demon Dogs headed toward the Horton-Bailey. If they were here then what happened to Jynx's charge? Lithium came out of her room and met Sully in the hallway. Zane had joined them as well.

"You guys have to get out of here," said Zane "Come on, this way!"

Zane grabbed Lithium's hand and Sully followed. Sully was carrying Zoot's bag that had the book in it. He had to complete the story, after all. Zane kicked in Kisenian's door and Ebony jumped in surprise at their entrance.

"What's going on?" asked Ebony. Sully ran to the window and opened it.

"You guys have to run for it," said Zane "I'll catch up to you later, someone has to distract the mob."

Lithium's heart began to shatter into pieces. She knew she would never see Zane again.

"No, Zane," cried Lithium "You have to come with us!"

He pulled her into his arms and they shared a long, passionate kiss.

"I will, babe," he kissed her cheek "Please, go, do it for me."

"Lithium, he's right," said Ebony "Come on!"

They heard the mob come crashing through the front doors. The sound of people running echoed down the hall. Sully helped Ebony out the window and waited for Lithium.

"When will I ever see you again?" said Lithium. Zane touched her cheek and they shared one last kiss.

"I will always be with you," said Zane "Now please, go!"

She climbed out the window and Sully began to hurry the two women away from the hotel. They headed for the train tracks on the outskirts of town if Zoot had survived Kisenian would bring him there.

Jynx had lead the charge on the Demon Dog's warehouse only to find no one was home. The place had looked abandoned so she supposed they all most have camped out in the cemetery. She stalled as long as possible but eventually she had to bring the ranks back to the hotel. It was strange being Ebony but Jynx liked it. Who wouldn't like being queen? There was a bad feeling that she couldn't seem to shake all the way back to the base. She knew something was wrong as soon as the hotel came into sight. The front doors had been torn from the hinges and as they got closer she could see the place had been trashed. A rival tribe must have attacked while the Locos were gone. Jynx ran to Kisenian's room and sighed in relief when she saw Ebony and the others had gone. She went to Zoot's room next and screamed at the top of her lungs at what she found. There was blood everywhere, all over the walls and the floor. Zane's lifeless body was on Zoot's bed, a welcome home present meant for Zoot. The Demon Dog's symbol was carved into his chest and it was clear they had made him suffer before they killed him. Jynx backed out of the room and took a moment to collect herself. Ebony would never cry in front of her men. With a heavy heart, she got the Locos to start cleaning up the hotel. Too late Jynx realized she chose the wrong path. What good was being queen without the clan at her side?

**Author's note: we've got one chapter left. Thanks for reading and the reviews. Jellysnakes, where are you? I miss you predicting all my plotlines please come back lol. Please, anyone that's lurking leave me a review. I'm trying to figure out how many people are reading. **


	20. Dead and Gone

Sully brought Ebony and Lithium across town safely. They had to duck and hide from various street tribes but they made it. When they reached the train tracks, only Kisenian was waiting for them. Ebony's heart flickered and for a moment she thought it would stop completely. Her love was gone. The father of her child was dead. She knew he wouldn't survive this crazy plan, why did she let him go? Ebony ran to Kisenian and grabbed her by the shoulders. Ebony shook her and started yelling hysterically, tears streamed down her face.

"What happened," Ebony shrieked "Why did he die, was it your fault?"

Kisenian laughed and Ebony slapped her. Kisenian caught her hand before she could strike again. Then, for a moment, Ebony thought she was surely hallucinating. Zoot stepped out from between two train cars; it was vital he stay hidden. He and Ebony just stood, staring at each other in disbelief. Zoot had thought he would never make his way back to her. Ebony had thought he was dead. Zoot flashed one of his rare smiles, a real smile. Not the maniacal grin Ebony was so accustomed to. Ebony threw her arms around him and squeezed as hard as she could. Zoot flinched from the sudden pressure on his injuries.

"Easy, go easy," said Zoot "I fell a story and almost drowned. I'm a little sore."

Ebony instantly let him go and stepped back. She looked up at him in absolute adoration.

"But you're all right?" asked Ebony. Zoot pulled her into a kiss.

"I'm fine now," said Zoot "Or I will be once Sully fixes my arm."

Once Ebony and Zoot were done with their reunion Sully and Lithium greeted him. The five of them were so happy to see each other. Kisenian even gave Sully a kiss. He laughed and pretended to wipe it off.

"I packed your things," said Sully "There's a book to read when you have some time to kill."

Zoot gave him a strange look.

"I burn books." Said Zoot.

"Not this one," said Sully "Now let me see that arm."

He did the best he could for Zoot's broken digits. He made little splits for each finger and taped them. Zoot would have to wear his arm in a sling for a time. Kisenian and Lithium were sitting together, talking about the journey that had brought them here. After all the plotting, scheming and hard work it seemed cruel that Bray and Venom weren't present. Sully called to them that it was time to go and they stood. Lithium hugged each one of them and bid them farewell.

"Lithium, you have to come," said Kisenian "There's no clan left, only Jynx."

"She's right, Lith," said Zoot "You belong with your family."

Lithium began to cry and Kisenian put an arm around her, trying to comfort her.

"It's ok, Lithium camping won't be so bad." Said Ebony. Lithium shook her head and took a step back, out of Kisenian's arms.

"This isn't what I want," said Lithium "I'm going back to the city to live with Jynx. I want to stay near Bray, we can't just leave him!"

Zoot and Sully exchanged a knowing look. It was time to say goodbye to yet another member of the clan. Lithium was going back for Zane, and who could argue with true love?

"I understand, Lith," said Zoot "You understand why I have to go?"

"Of course," replied Lithium "You made a deal that has to be honored."

Zoot kissed her cheek one last time, and Lithium finished her goodbyes. She turned and left for the Horton-Bailey. Kisenian watched her go with a heavy heart. She said a silent prayer for Zane, hoping he had survived the attack. Finally, the four of them set off for the woods. There was an old road they planned to follow to the next town. Ebony and Zoot walked hand-in-hand, discussing their future and the future of their child. Sully and Kisenian were ahead of them, following the cement road around a turn. It seemed like their trek would be a peaceful one. They walked for hours until Zoot insisted Ebony needed to rest. Kisenian and Sully scouted ahead, trying to find a road sign or some kind of landmark. They were fighting over a map when they saw the unmistakable glare of headlights. Both of them were in the road, out in the open. Kisenian didn't waste time asking if the people in the truck were friend or foe. She grabbed Sully and took off into the woods, leading their pursuers away from Zoot and Ebony. Kisenian and Sully hid in the brush. Kisenian had her knives ready. Two men dressed in black uniforms with metal masks crept by. From her vantage point Kisenian would be able to take them out in one fell swoop. She waited for the men to get closer, and then she sprang out of the brush. She danced around them quick as lightning and the two men were dead in seconds. Sully came out of hiding and studied the bodies.

"Poor bastards," said Sully "I wonder where they-"

His words were cut short by something hitting him in the chest. It felt like a bullet. Sully sank to the ground and Kisenian fell right next to him. They had both been gunned down by something. More strange soldiers came from the truck and collected them. Zoot and Ebony hid in the woods and watched as Sully and Kisenian were taken away. Ebony had to keep Zoot from charging after them. Genuine tears came from Zoot's eyes and his heart broke as his twin was taken from him. They had never been apart before. She was always in the next room or out on patrol. He always knew he'd see her soon. Now she was gone, forever. He couldn't catch a truck and he couldn't go back and rally the Locos. Kisenian wouldn't want him to blow his chance at freedom.

"We'll get them back, Martin," said Ebony "Shhh, be still."

"No, we won't," said Zoot "We have to move on."

"I know," cried Ebony "I know, they're gone."

Zoot held her and they spent the night camped in the woods. In the following days Zoot stuck to the woods, avoiding the roads at all costs. After a week their food ran out. Zoot foraged for berries but he knew nothing of the woods, he feared Ebony would starve. On the third day of no food or water, Ebony collapsed. Zoot carried her for as long as he could but eventually the exhaustion caught up to him. Finally he gave up and began to scream at the night sky. He challenged "God" to smite him if he existed. In a way, god answered. People heard Martin's cried and came to his aid. They were dressed strangely in furs and Zoot didn't recognize their tribal markings. The man that seemed to be their leader had long, black dreadlocks. He knelt to check on Zoot and fell back in surprise when Zoot lunged at him, determined to defend Ebony.

"Leave them, Pride," said one of his people "This one's dangerous."

Pride shook his head and examined Ebony. His eyes widened in surprise when he realized she was pregnant.

"We're bringing them to camp," said Pride "This girl is pregnant, we can't just leave them."

Zoot eventually learned Pride and his tribe were called the Gaians. They lived in the woods and survived off of the land. That was their way. They didn't deal in slaves like Zoot originally thought. They were kind, honest people that took him and Ebony in. Over the next few months Zoot and Ebony learned the Gaian's way. They could track, hunt, fish and even name plants. Martin's broken hand never healed quite right and it was eternally sore. Pride was a just leader and Martin learned much from him. The Gaians knew them as Martin and Rain. Zoot never revealed his true identity in fear of the city learning the truth. The baby was born a few months later. It was a strong, healthy little boy with Ebony's dark skin and Martin's blue eyes. The same shade of blue Martin's had been before they changed. Both Zoot and Ebony felt a pang of pain in Sully and Kisenian's absence. They were meant to share this triumph with Zoot and Ebony. They named their boy Flux, a tribute to the chaos he was created in. The three of them lived peacefully for a time; everything began to unravel the day Venom was brought to the camp. She was injured and unconscious. When she woke she had no memory of Zoot or Ebony and they decided that was best. Zoot never revealed the past to her. The Gaians named her Eagle and she went on to become their leader and Pride's lover. Tales of a horrible new terror came from the city, a tribe called the Chosen. They had usurped the Mallrat's power and taken control of the city. They worshipped Zoot and Trudy was their high priestess, poor Brady was flung into the unrest as well. Martin suspected he knew their leader but kept silent. He wondered what became of Bray and longed to go back to the city. The Chosen came closer and closer to the truth every day. Ebony/Rain thought Jynx had already spilled their story. In one night, Martin packed up his family and fled. Both he and Rain disappeared with Flux and took two of the Gaian's horses. They were never seen again. Before he left, Martin ripped the page out of the book that revealed he was Zoot. He didn't have time to remove the others. He left the book in my hands and I completed this final page. I am saddened because reading this, now; with my memories recovered I realize Bray was so close to finding his brother. Martin left a few days before Bray came to the camp. I didn't believe him at first when he told me about Amber. Now I remember, I am Amber, Venom, and Eagle. I am Bray's lover and Zoot's soldier. Sully and Lithium started the book, passed it to Zoot, and then it was passed to me. Bray and I are together again and we're expecting a child. Perhaps we'll even find Martin and Ebony. Isn't the future supposed to be full of surprises?

_I am writing this final note in case we don't make it. We were forced to flee the city; a new virus threatened everything living. We've been drifting in this boat for weeks. I worry for little Bray and Brady the most. Trudy grows less lucid with every passing hour. There are times I'm afraid she'll hurt the children. We've no food or water. Salene catches a fish every now and then and Jack set up a tarp to catch rainwater but there's been no rain. Jay is strong and sure as ever, he is my rock, my protector. Lithium is on the boat as well and I wonder how she was brought back to us. Was it fate or chance? She, "Ebony", and I are the only ones that know the Zoot secret. No one has breathed a word of truth about it. I pray that Jynx will keep her mouth shut. I think the Chosen always knew she was a fake. The real Ebony was spirited away with Zoot and we met again in the Eco's camp. She went by Rain then and I didn't remember her until after her departure. Bray was taken in the Techno invasion and later killed. We've lost many of our own. I fear we'll die out here, drifting into oblivion. Let the record reflect, the book is now in Amber's possession. If you're reading this you've probably found the boat and our bodies. This is my story, our story. _

_-Venom/Amber/Eagle_

**Author's note: the end! Please review I'd really like to know whose still reading and what you thought of the end. I'm postponing the Techno story and continuing on with my season 6 story. Stay tuned, it picks up right where Amber's note left off. The title is "Hall of Mirrors" keep an eye out, the first chapter will be up soon. I really hope you liked it and please review.**


End file.
